BlazBlue: Stories Of The Fated Wind
by SpeedRulerLiberation
Summary: There are many possibilities in the continuum shift. But what if one of them had the chance to alter the events of the world before they even happened A Girl shall find out when she she meets the one they call... "Error". First Fanfic i ever done so reviews and flames are allowed. Please be honest though and ratings may change
1. The Prologue: The winds of Fate

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and Organisations that are present in this story.)

Prologue

In the year 2100, a terrifying creature known as the Black Beast ravaged the land. It showed no mercy and destroyed everything in it's path whether hostile or docile. It took the combined efforts of Humanity working alongside Six legendary heroes and man's latest creation Ars Magus to finally vanquish the beast.

However the damage had been done, Humans were forced to move to the mountainside when Seithr, a substance produced by the Black Beast leaked out uncontrollably. Everyone then thought peace was finally achieved….. Little did they know that in had just begun. In one of these hierarchical cities called Ibukido is where a journey for one of these chosen ones begins.

* * *

A girl struggled to see anything at all. The place was too dark even though she saw sunlight just before. She rustled her pink hair as she tries to keep up with whoever was in front of her.

"Were here," were the guards words, "short and simple….. hmph his boss must like that," thought the girl as she is shown to a cell which looked like it hadn't been cleaned for centuries. All she sees is are multiple eyes looking at her with glee present. Most people would have known these people as criminals however that goes beyond conventional thinking. They were chosen by the NOL for an experiment that they did not know however if it kept them fed they didn't care.

After being placed inside, all eyes went to her. She just wore a simple shirt and pants and they didn't even give her something to wear for her feet but everyone just stared at that pink hair of hers, it had reached all the way to her shoulder and she just left it the way it was because it felt natural. For goodness sake she only 16 and she is already attracting people like she is the only female in the room. Which she did not understand at all.

She then notices movement through the multiple eyes and pop a head suddenly appears right in front of her. "So you're the newest addition huh," said a lady with cat ears "The name's Nekomata but everyone just calls me Neko for short. Yours"

"It's Alice, Nice to meet you Neko-san" The girl now known as Alice said shaking Neko's hand. "There's so much for you to know but where to start …. Hey , are u paying attention to me." Was Neko's reply when she noticed Alice was staring at another person.

She couldn't get a good look at the person but quickly noticed that it was a boy. He appeared to be wearing the same clothes in fact everyone was wearing the same clothes as hers however his were much more worn out and tears were visible at his shorts. He too was not wearing any footwear and was just sitting at the wall watching with his yellow like eyes. His hair was what struck her odd as it was white in nature but had blond streaks at the fringe of his hair.

Little did she know that she was literally staring at the trigger of the series of events to follow…..

THE WHEEL OF FATE IS TURNING…


	2. Chapter 1: The Wind's Name

( I don't own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and organisations except for the NOL and Sector seven present )

Chapter 1

After everyone introduced themselves to Alice which felt like forever to her, she went to the place that she saw the boy sitting and sat next to him. She felt the cold floor coursing through her body but just ignored it as she tried to figure what on earth was she going to say to him.

"Umm what's your name?" she asked. It's a simple question she thought but all she got was silence. She then tried asking the question again but still silence. Nothing at all, like he doesn't hear her.

"Hey Alice, I need you here so I can explain to you some of the rules of this place." She heard as Neko beckoned for her at a spot. She awkwardly stood up from her spot and walked from her spot to Neko but turned around to notice the boy staring her again. "Doesn't he know it's rude to stare at a person like that?" Alice thought as she continued walking towards Neko hoping she would know.

As Neko explained the rules such as the times food came, curfew, sleeping arrangements and so on to Alice, Alice kept her eye on the boy as he continued staring at her. "You must be curious on that guy sitting at the corner huh?" Neko said breaking Alice from her looking at the guy.

Alice slowly nodded yes, "Well I don't know much about that guy hell I don't even know if he talks as well….. he rarely mixes with the others here." Neko spoke with mixed feelings making Alice even more curious than before. Neko was gonna continue with her explanation when suddenly the prison door swung open violently.

The same prison guard that escorted her before appeared in front of the door and tossed in a prisoner who looked like he had been through hell. Neko's eyes were wide open as the man struggled to stand up but just collapsed to the ground in a violent thud. The prison guard ignoring all the noise merely called out "Prisoner Code: Error you are next." Everyone in the room was suddenly silenced by the mention of that name confusing Alice.

She then see the same boy she had been observing for a while rise from his spot and walked to the guard emotionlessly. Everyone was just staring at him like he was a victim of the plague. As the guard waited for him to come towards him, he readied chains to place at the poor boy's hands and feet. He didn't struggle or even put up a fight … he just let it be. After he left, all eyes went to the last victim with Neko looking especially worried for the poor guy.

"Are you alright Derrick? They didn't hurt you bad unlike last time right?" Neko asked as her tail began to swing around nervously waiting for his reply. "Nope, they decided that electricity wasn't enough and tried mixing in splashing me in water." The man now known as Derrick weakly said as Neko supported him on her shoulder.

"You must be the newbie huh…. U probably know me by now huh." Derrick said with a hint of sarcasm present in his tone making Alice feel uncomfortable. "Derrick… must you do that every time a new person joins us." Neko with annoyance present in her tone. Alice sensing the growing hostility decided to break it off by saying , "Its Alice… please don't fight over me."

"Oh geez Alice, you don't have to feel sorry for this idiot." Neko deadpanned which made Derrick feel hurt a bit and he responds by yanking on Neko's tail. "WHAT THE HELL BAKA?!" "YOU'RE THE BAKA, YOU BAKA!" was what Derrick and Neko said to each other.

"Oh goodness they argue like an old couple," Alice thought but suddenly her train of thought snapped back to the boy that had left earlier and now she started to become worried for him. "I wonder what are they going to do to him." Alice then regained her composure and just observed what was happening in front of her

* * *

Night had come that day but the only way of knowing that it was night was a clock hanging in front of their cell. Nekomata explained that they must sleep the moment 7.30 is shown on the clock. Alice struggled to fall asleep due to how early it was and continually turned to find a comfortable position to sleep on the dirt floor.

She then noticed the door opening and in came the boy that continually eyed her for a while. She observed him struggle to reach back to his spot on the wall and merely collapsed on the wall in pure exhaustion. She quietly approached him and noticed fresh blood present on his shirt.

"Are you alright?" Alice asked quietly getting his attention and was now looking at her. She then noticed fresh blood present on his face by his lip and instinctively motioned to wipe off the blood on his face with a piece of her shirt but all she was taken aback when he stretched his hand to stop her.

"You know if I don't clean the blood off your face people will look at you funny?" Alice questioned now starting to get annoyed with him and he merely nodded his head. "For god's sake, can u just talk to me. I'm getting annoyed with this quiet crap." Alice said having reached her boiling point but cooled down before she clobbered the poor guy. "Look I'm sorry I snapped at you, never mind, I never talked to you." Alice then said and started heading back to her spot.

"I….I'm sorry."

Alice was taken aback, did the boy just talk? She quickly turned to the boy again and simply asked him to repeat what he had said. "I'm sorry," the boy said weakly which made Alice collapse to the ground. "You can understand what I'm saying right." "… yes"

If everyone wasn't sleeping right now she would toss her hands in joy. She had finally got through this guy and now was staring at his eyes. They had this glint in them she couldn't understand but yet they felt strangely… welcoming. "Well what is your name?"

"Error" he just said but she didn't mean that . "NO,NO,NO, I meant your real name?" Alice replied but she saw in his face confusion. "Real name? " "The name everyone is born with. My name is Alice, yours?" The boy was just dumbfounded by what she had said and simply nodded no.

"U don't have a name." Alice said and he just nodded to that answer. She felt her heart drop, being born in this world without a name is a cruel fate. Then she had the perfect idea.

"Your name is Sora from now on." Alice said with some sort of pride in her stomach. "S…oo…ra?" the guy now officially known as Sora questioned. "Yeah… it means sky in Japanese I think." Alice replied in advance. "I… like that name…" Sora said with some hint of happiness in it.

Alice smiled and was about to go back to her spot to sleep when she felt her arm being grabbed. "Can u… sleep here with me tonight." Sora said very weakly and with some fear present in his voice. Alice, taken aback by this simply nodded yes and sat close to him. As she slowly closed her eyes to fall asleep, she heard him softly say "Goodnight … Alice" which she replied . "Goodnight … Sora."


	3. Chapter 2: The Basics Of The Wind

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and Organisations except the NOL and Sector Seven)

Chapter 2

"Come on Alice, you know how nervous I get around crowds." Sora said in rebellion. It had been a month since that event and Alice has been trying to get Sora to talk to the others but it always ended up with him retreating back to his favourite spot and she was not going to have any crap from him not when she finally managed to get him to talk to her.

"If you do not try socializing with other people, you will never be able to be not nervous and besides, its Neko-san so what can happen." Alice said not trying to kill the poor boy. As they approached Neko, they found her discussing something with Derrick and she had the look of a deranged killer in her eyes.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT IT WILL NOT WORK?!" Neko shouted nearly blasting off Sora and Alice's poor eardrums. "I am just saying you need to reconsider your course of action." Derrick said composed. Alice tried gesturing them to stop arguing but they wouldn't listen.

"Umm what are you guys talking about?" Sora asked them with genuine curiosity. At first Derrick and Neko kept quiet but suddenly faced Sora and said in Unison , "DID YOU JUST TALK!" Sora, shocked by this, actually hid right behind Alice which forced her to shove him right in front of her.

"Yes he just did, and by the way his name is Sora." Alice introduced but alas the poor lad could only muster a simple wave before getting pummelled with questions. "COOL ! SO HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE. DID YOU SEE OTHERS BEFORE US. DID THEY VOLUNTEER ALSO." Neko said in such rapid pace that Sora quickly dashed back to his spot and just sat there closing his ears.

Alice pissed off simply said, "NEKOMATA! You scared Sora out of his mind. Do you know how long it took me just to have a normal conversation with him. Now he is just gonna hide there again. Apologize dammit!" Neko was usually scared if Alice was pissed off with her and just did what Alice commanded her to do.

As she walked slowly to where Sora was sitting, her tail wagged in curiosity. When she reached an appropriate enough distance she just merely said, "I'm sorry I rambled like that. I mean you talking for the first time really got me…. MEOW!" was the end result as Sora yanked on her tail.

"So it is attached onto yourself." Sora said in wonder which made Neko turn to him and say, "Please do not yank my tail like that… It really hurts." As she continued to nurse her tail. "So why do you have a tail?" "Because I am a beastkin." "What is a beastkin?"

Neko looked at him with pure disbelief, "You don't know what is a beastkin?" which earned her a nod yes from Sora. She simply shook her head and wondered how on earth was she going to explain to him. Its like he lived under a really deep rock and only came out right now. "Well a beastkin is basically a human with animal parts." Neko explained but this earned even more questions , "What is an animal?"

This was starting to get the attention of both Derrick and Alice who were just observing from a distance. "Weren't you educated before?" Derrick asked with some hint of concern and all he got was a nod no. Oh boy first he was bad in socialising and now they find out he doesn't even have basic education.

"And I'd take you cannot write can you?" Derrick said and the answer was yes from Sora's part. "I…I do remember some stuff like how the prison guards always take shifts every thirty minutes." Sora said albeit very shyly. This new information got Neko's attention.

"Wait, you say that the guards always take shifts every thirty minutes and during that time there is a gap?" Neko asked Sora with a hint of seriousness present in her voice. He just nods as he doesn't know what to say at the moment. Neko then looks at Derrick and simply smiles.

"The plans back in action!" Neko cheered earning blanks stares from Alice and Sora but defeat from Derrick. "What plan?" Alice wondered. Neko smiled devilishly and showed them a picture, "A plan to get out of this place of course."

Neko then asked Alice, "Are you willing to join Alice? Please, the more the merrier?" Alice having been here for just a month was already sick and tired of the place surprisingly. She was just placed in here without any knowledge and by the NOL of all people. The NOVUS ORBIS LIBRABRUIM, as most people would know them. But strangely she had gotten attached to Sora not in a loving way but in more like how a mother treats her son.

"Alright but in exchange I want him to join as well," was her response with her finger pointing towards Sora. Neko not even paying attention about her condition just simply said "OH I'm soo glad you decided to join. Oh yeah I need to get ready the plan." Storming off at Mach speed Alice emotionlessly turned to Derrick saying "Is she always like that when she is planning something?" Derrick just merely shrugs and turns his attention to Sora.

"Would you like to learn how to write?" Derrick asked him which led to him excitedly nodding his head yes. Alice couldn't help but smile as Sora was finally making his very first friend beside her. "Umm Alice… Can you help me? I need to know how to hold a pen." Sora called out as she couldn't help but simply nod her in agreement.

* * *

Meanwhile in an office, two men were observing what was happening inside the cell and one of them was clearly displeased with what was happening. "Did you hear that? That's the fifth time she has planned an escape attempt. I don't understand why you have kept her alive." The man said while rubbing on his greying hair.

"To understand how the soul works, you must subject it to multiple emotions. Happiness, joy, love, hope. These are merely stimuli for the soul to feed on. The stronger the stimuli the more the soul exposes itself." The man opposite him said. He wore a white chemise shirt with maroon cuffs and a purple vest to match alongside his black trousers. He adjusted his scarf which had a purple gem and simply stared outside the window.

"I understand that the soul is the most important part of a person but all I am asking is how do we deal with the Cat's meddling." The man said but earned a chuckle from his colleague. "that is why you will never understand the worth of a soul. Do not worry, I shall handle it personally." His colleague replied gesturing out of the door. Once he left, he picked up a yellow opera mask and simply stared at it.

"To attack a vessel directly has a chance of damaging the soul. So in order to minimize the risk of that happening, perhaps I should use an alternative." He thought to himself as he turned towards the screen and simply grinned in excitement.

"Today's Experimentation shall be glorious."

* * *

A few days after, Alice was helping Sora practice his writing as she was pretty good at it. Sora quickly got the basics but she was trying to help correct the way he would grip his pen. "Careful now, if you grip your pen too hard it will break … on you." Alice deadpanned in the end as Sora has broken his third pen today and now they had run out of them.

"I guess I might never get any better at writing." Sora said defeated which made Alice scratch her head a little bit as she leaned in closer to Sora whispering, "To tell you the truth, I'm just as bad in writing as you are." Sora turned to Alice's direction with shock plastered over his face. He found it hard to believe that the person he most admired was actually bad at something.

"It's true, and I'm not going to try denying it." Alice said albeit too loudly. "I guess I'll have to whip you into shape huh Ali." Alice heard as she proceeded to punch the offending victim. "Derrick, how many more times must I punch you before you stop using Ali as my nickname?" was her response but all she got was the bird in reply.

"And he's a saint everyone, give him his award please." Neko sarcastically said as Derrick slowly stood up winching in pain. "Hey I was trying to help for fuck's sake." He replied earning a slap from both the girls. "HEY! Don't go teaching Sora Profanity young man." Alice lectured but was too late as Sora's next words were, "Well I have to say, your efforts have been quite fucked… is that how am I supposed to use it.

"Oh great you have polluted his mind, what do you have to say for yourself." Alice , like a pissed off mother asked Derrick but before he could answer the cell door opened revealing a prison guard but what he said next shocked everyone.

"Prisoner Code: Pink, Alice your next."


	4. Chapter 3: The Runners Of The Wind

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and Organisations present except The NOL and Sector Seven )

Chapter 3

"Prisoner Code: Pink, Alice your next."

All eyes fell on Alice, no one expected her to be picked well this quickly. Alice herself, was unnerved when she heard her name called. She had seen how horrendous the others looked when their names were called and even treated Sora from such injuries. She didn't want to leave at all and just wanted to stay there.

The guard noticed this and pulled out his baton, "Hey … get moving already, we don't all day to wait for your ass." He said as he swung his baton round and round menacingly. She reluctantly stood from her place and walked towards the guard. As soon as she was outside the cell, the guard just closed the cell and walked her off to her destination.

Neko and Derrick with worried eyes slowly started talking, "Why did they pick her…" Neko said with hints of worry in her tone. "We can't do anything about it, once you're selected, you cannot argue." Derrick replied honestly but sounded worried as well. Sora remained quiet for a while until he began murmuring some words that they didn't hear at first.

"Sora did you say something?" Neko asked but she got the shock of her life when Sora just turned to her and simply replied, "Let's try to escape now." Derrick, being the only one with some common sense retorted, "Hey now we can't rush this plan. If it goes wrong we may never have the chance to escape ever again."

Sora's eyes then fell on to Derrick. He looked at the lad with intensity and hidden anger. Derrick then realised that Sora wanted to escape right now … and very badly. "Alright, we do it now but we have to make sure that we get Alice first before we actually begin the escape." Was Derrick's reply and Neko couldn't believe what was happening right now and tried to calm down Sora but after seeing his eyes immediately agreed with Derrick.

* * *

Alice walked across the hallways and expected to see at least a single sign of life besides her and her captor but nothing, not even a whisper was present. She was then stopped at a door with some marvellous details present on it and quietly wondered to herself why were they present. She was then shoved in quite violently and the door was shut behind her just as violently. What she say afterwards made her wish that she had stayed inside that cell.

Lab equipment, nothing but as far as the eye can see is all she saw besides two people in lab coats right in front of her. "Ah you must be Alice, please take a seat right at that table." One of the scientists said. She followed the command and just took a seat at a rather large table with straps. "Now just lie on it and relax." The other scientist said but with a much creepier tone.

As she lied her body on the metal table, she began to feel tight around her arms and legs as suddenly the straps came to life and restrained them. She struggled for a while but it proved useless and realised she was just burning energy. "I wonder what they are doing that requires me to lie on this table and wait like this."

"Okay, In just a few minutes we are going to begin electroshock." The grey haired scientist's colleague said in utter calmness but this caused her to start freaking out. "Don't worry, once you have finished electroshock we can proceed to slash therapy." He continued making her freak out even more.

"Hey, that's a bit too extreme for her first time doing this after all." The grey haired scientist asked but all he earned was a chuckle. "To those who brave the unknown were awarded, while those who waited for those people to accomplish their task were left to rot. I don't wish to be left to the slaughter."

Alice was freaking out right now, electricity coursing through her body was enough but now they want to cut her up! "I gotta get out of here right now!" she thought furiously and began to struggle from her restraints. "Do not struggle, we need to make sure your soul is stable otherwise there is a chance that your soul will escape from your body. Thus the restraints are a precaution we take." The man's colleague said as he leaned in closer for him to observe her better.

She couldn't the man's eyes because his eyes are obscured by that stupid mask he wears, but she can tell by his tone he really means what he says. She then hears words that she never wanted to hear, "Sir the electric charge is at peak capacity. Permission to activate." A guard who was stationed there said.

"Good, Begin the countdown right now." The grey haired man reluctantly said. He never signed up to hurting people like this but has no choice in the name of 'science'. Alice closed her eyes and held them shut, she did not want to see anything or what was going to happen to her.

As the guard counted down, her heart began to race faster and faster until she couldn't even hear what everyone was saying except the guards. The moment the guard counted to 1, she knew what was going to happen and just waited for the inevitable… and waited more and realised nothing happened.

When she opened her eyes she was greeted with darkness. The same darkness she had experienced over a month ago. "Dammit the power's out!" the guard exclaimed. "What are you doing then, Go activate the emergency power supply!" The grey haired scientist replied with annoyance.

As the guard proceeded to head for the power room, he is suddenly met with a baton smashing directly at his face with violent repercussions. He was then suddenly shoved out off the way by a person with white hair and he stared directly at the masked man.

"Oh my, if it isn't my favourite subject. Were you so anxious for your time with me that you decided to come barging in?" The masked man said with hints of sarcasm present in his tone hinting towards the intruder. "No, I just want to get the fuck away from this place and I'm not going away without her." The voice replied which Alice recognised.

"Sora? What the hell is he doing in here?" Alice thought as a small sliver of light crept into the room. She saw the immense hatred emitting from Sora's eyes as they were directed towards the masked man which he just ignored. "And what do you mean by escaping?" The masked man asked with curiosity.

He waited for an answer but all he got in reply was a quick strike in his stomach area by the baton. He was caught off guard and collapsed to the ground but did not feel any pain. Using this as his opportunity, Sora tried to undo Alice's bindings but they were proving difficult to do. Suddenly, He is roughly grabbed by his shoulders and he tried to counter but he suddenly felt a blow by his stomach. He collapsed from the pain and was held up to face the masked man.

"I'd appreciate that you did not do that, otherwise I will force you to face the same fate as those before you." The masked man said. "Heh, you can go to hell, you sick bastard." Was Sora's reply and he spat on him for added insult. The man just calmly grabbed a knife off the table and walked slowly towards Sora with killer intent.

"I believed that I have not subjected your soul to enough Stimuli… I had believed it would be enough but I guess we will need to increase it even more huh." Were the man's words before he trusted the knife to Sora's stomach. He slowly twisted it more and more as Sora's scream echoed through the Laboratory. He then quickly removed the knife and slashed his entire torso. It wasn't deep but Sora felt the pain echo throughout his body and couldn't hold on to his consciousness any longer.

Alice was almost at tears at this point when the masked man looked at her, "Oh… This is proving to be an even better stimuli for the girl. Now it's time for the finishing act." He then placed the knife down and grabbed a sword that was as long as her entire arm. He aimed it for Sora's heart and was getting ready to stab him with it. She couldn't take it anymore… She didn't want Sora to die but she felt powerless.

"Now, my dear Error, Die in the name of Science!" Were the last words she heard before sound was blocked out from her ears. She then felt her body become light and suddenly a seal appeared in front of her shocking everyone in the room. "Is that… an ars magus circle ?!" "Impossible, this room was designed so that seithr would not enter thus why we have to resort to using lighting instead of ars magus ?!" were the words that the guard and grey haired professor said. Sora and the masked man however looked at the seal with awe and shock at the same time.

The seal suddenly burst and a huge gust of wind was emitted from it it forcing the guards to release the grip on Sora and at the same time breaking her bindings. The masked man's mask broke from the sheer pressure of the wind and he was covering the top portion of his face with his hands. Sora, heavily wounded helped Alice off the table and dragged himself to the door where they were met by Neko and Derrick but not before staring at the masked man and looking him at his eyes. He thought he would see something but all he saw was hollowness in those... Magenta eyes?

* * *

"What happened to you two!" was Neko's reply but Derrick gestures that it wasn't the best time to ask questions but they had to run right now. Hoisting a person each on their shoulders, Neko supporting Alice while Derrick was forced to carry Sora fireman style and they made a madman dash for the escape route they had planned which was the garbage chute.

"Remind me why the garbage chute instead of the sewers?" Derrick asked hoping to lighten the mood but he choose poorly. "It's because it will take us straight out of the city and we can avoid being detected then. Did you forget already?" Neko replied harshly making Derrick mentally slap himself for failing.

When they arrived at the chute, a couple of the prisoners were waiting there. They were armed with the batons they salvaged but knew they stood no chance if they faced their captors directly. Neko and Derrick carefully placed Sora and Alice inside the chute before hopping on themselves. Neko then looked at the others but they say something that shocked her. "You guys need to go." "We'll hold them off long enough for you guys to get out." "We had decided it was best if you guys got out as we would slow you down."

Neko wanted to oppose their ideas but Sora grabbed her attention, "They want to do this… We have no choice but to let them do what they want to do. Even if it is stupid…" he said very weakly. Derrick pulled her head away and gestured her inside the chute, he didn't like that they were sacrificing themselves needlessly but knew the longer they spend waiting the more time they give the guards to catch them. He gave them a salute as one of them pressed a button which caused the chute's door to close.

It was nerve wrecking. They waited for the chute to start moving but wanted at the same time to get out of there right now. Suddenly, the chute starts moving at a rapid pace. If you want something to visualise their experience try imagining a roller coaster without safety equipment inside a bumpy tunnel. They did not dare scream due to the risk of having trash go inside their throats. At one point they were separated but Sora and Derrick reacted fast enough and held the girls hands while the girls supported each other.

Finally they were shot up in the air revealing the night's sky to them… The stars were bright and the moon was at it's peak at the time. However they did not have time to admire the view as they were going to crash onto a pile of trash. Neko and Derrick braced for impact while Sora held Alice tight to his chest to take the impact for her. The moment they land on the pile of trash, a boom echoed across the now deserted junkyard.

"Is everyone alright?" Derrick asked concerned. Neko and Alice nodded their heads slowly while Sora just gave a thumbs up before he felt the pain course through his body. They took some time catching their breath and looked at each other with Mixed emotions.

They finally got out off the hellhole … Now what on earth are they going to do?


	5. Chapter 4: The Night Wind

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just The OC'S and Organisations in this fic except the NOL and Sector seven )

Chapter 4

"Hey be careful! If you move him too fast he may bleed out on us!" Derrick yelled as he and the girls were carrying Sora who was bleeding out badly. After making their escape, Sora collapsed from the pain and was now fading in and out of consciousness and it didn't help that he absorbed most of the impact for Alice.

"Dammit! You idiot! What made you think it was a good idea to do that?!" Alice shouted which echoed the deserted junkyard but she got no response from the boy. "Over there, that shack!" Neko said as she pointed to what appeared to be an abandoned shack of sorts with little lighting coming through.

As soon as they got there, they just forced open the door not even caring if it was open or not. After checking the place for a bed which they couldn't find, They lied Sora down the floor and grabbed a nearby first aid box. After making a fire, they opened the first aid box and inspected the box. "Some disinfectant, stitches and bandages… I hope this is enough" Derrick worryingly say.

After doing their best to slow down Sora's bleeding, they looked around for food and miraculously found some canned food and a pair of clothes to boot. "Oh man it's been so long since I've seen canned food!" Neko said excitedly which strangely made Derrick smile a bit. "Oi, Don't eat all of the food by yourself. We all haven't eat some good food for so long!" Derrick replied back with a hint of fake annoyance.

As Alice kept on staring the two…bickering…socialising… she couldn't find the right word for this situation, she noticed Sora waking up and went to him to see how he was doing. "How are you feeling right now?" Alice asked with some concern mixed in her tone. Sora just sat up straight and simply stared at his surroundings. Alice couldn't help but observe what he was doing and noticed he was staring at the window which had a view of outside.

"Is this your first time, seeing the night sky?" Alice curiously asked but he just shook his head and quietly say to her "I just can't believe that I am finally out of that place after a whole year in there. The night sky looks so beautiful right now…" Sora said with hints of nostalgia present.

* * *

Alice :"You were there a whole year?"

Sora :"Yeah… I was."

Alice :"So does that mean you were there longer than Neko and Derrick?"

Sora :"Not exactly… Neko was just a few days after me but Derrick only came after roughly six months."

Alice :"Oh… it must have been hard for you."

Sora :"Yeah…it was…"

* * *

Silence then fell and started to make things awkward. Alice was hoping right now Neko and Derrick will let her know dinner was ready but as by some twist of fate they didn't. He then noticed Sora trying to stand up but stopped him immediately. "No, don't move right now" Alice said and unconsciously grabbed his hand. The both of them were caught off guard and quickly retracted their hands

"Hey guys! Dinner is rea… hohoho is love in the air?" Neko said which caused her to be stared down by Alice making her hide behind the kitchen wall. They brought the canned meal and placed near Sora as he couldn't move yet. Even if it was canned, it was a thousand time much better then the prison "Food" they ate.

"Oh god, I feel like in heaven right." Is what Neko would say but she was busy devouring her portion of the meal. Alice and Derrick ate a bit more civilized but were still eating like carnivores but Sora just ate quietly while staring into nothing. "Are you alright?" Alice asked snapping the boy out of his daydream and making him blush a little bit. "Nothing." Was he reply but it was a bit high pitched making the other laugh a little bit.

After the meal, everyone got serious. "Ok we're out of that prison… Where do we go?" Derrick asked to Nekomata but she was busy thinking and turned to him with this reply in her head. "I have no idea." Thus igniting a heated debate between the two.

* * *

Derrick :"What do you mean by you have no idea!?"

Neko :"Well to be fair I thought that this plan would end in failure."

Derrick :"Then Why the hell did you even think about it!"

Neko :"I wasn't thinking straight, I admit but I didn't want to crush your hopes like that."

Derrick :"Well I think I would rather have my hopes crushed then walk around blind."

Sora :"A….Akitsu"

* * *

Everyone paused for a while then turned their head to Sora staring at him intently. "I…I never been there before" Sora meekly replied. Everyone kept silent for a while until Neko broke the silence. "Then that's where we are going!" Neko said excitedly.

"Really?" Derrick asked curiously. "I know a person in Akitsu more specifically in Otsu. She can help us like with clothing, food, jobs and…" Neko rambled but was cut off abruptly by Alice. "Ok that's great and all but how on earth are we going to get there by foot. You do know how far is Akitsu-Otsu is from Ibukido." Alice trying to be the logical one said but she never expected the answer to be direct.

"There's a shortcut we can take. It will allow us to cut right through most the hierarchichal cities and the best part is it leads directly to Akitsu-Ko. From there we can just walk to Otsu and we're all clear." Neko explained shocking Alice but got a pat in the head by Derrick. "Alright it's settled. Tomorrow we set forth to Akitsu-Otsu!" Derrick said with energy. "So…zzzzz" As quickly he said, he collapsed.

"Hehehe that Baka… I do feel tired so why don't we get a goodnight's rest and start off early tomorrow." Neko quietly said with hints of kindness present. Alice couldn't help but smile as this the first time that they were finally able to sleep in peace. "Well I guess we'll call it a night huh." Alice asked with earned Neko quickly saying, "Yup… well night !" Neko said before collapsing just like Derrick making Alice chuckle a bit as they are soo similar.

* * *

Everyone was soundly asleep… except for Sora who just could not fall asleep no matter how hard he tried. He tried standing up again and nearly collapsed but supported himself on the wall to prevent himself from falling. He then opened the door slowly and stood outside letting the wind hit him. He was amazed on how the skies shined so brightly even in this wind.

"Beautiful isn't it huh?" A voice softly said making him turn to see it was Alice by the door. He kept quiet for a while as she approached him and soon she was standing right beside him. "You know there is a myth about how the stars and moon were made." Alice spoke attracting Sora's attention. "Care to listen?" which earned Sora's interest and he nodded.

To tell the truth, Alice doesn't even know how the stars and moon were made but she could always make up a story and make him follow but how was she going to start this story? "Does this story involve a person?" Sora asked which started getting her brain working. She can get an idea from this. "Why yes it does."

* * *

A long time ago… no wait that's cheesy umm let me start over. In a place far away… yeah much better. There lived a girl who went by the name of Amaterasu. Amaterasu was famed from all over the land for being a fair maiden, The most beautiful one of the entire land. Men have tried multiple times to swoon her over to their side but she remained adamant. Men have tried showering her with riches such as gold, diamonds, jewellery, anything that looked pretty but she still refused.

Now there lived a man in that same village, He was a poor one and didn't look that good either but he also loved Amaterasu just as much as the people that loved her but was too afraid to ask her for he has heard of her multiple rejections. So he just hid away and was never recognised by most of the villagers.

One faithful day, One of her suitors by the name Susano'o played a nasty trick on her by actually kissing her! This action shocked amaterasu soo much that she locked herself inside a cave which was hidden at the top of a dangerous mountain. Her many suitors were too scared to go up the mountain but the man, not wanting to lose the love of his life setted out to go and save his love.

* * *

'Alice took a quick pause to see how Sora was doing and noticed her story was attracting his attention. "What happens next" He asked and she decided to continue.'

* * *

The man had to overcome many challenges to reach the mountain and along the way lost many of his possessions. All he had left was a worn down mirror and a jewel that has lost its shine a long time ago. He was then met by a 8 headed snake by the name Orochi who tempted him with power.

The man refused but was soundly defeated by the snake. Just as he had given up hope, the gods sent him down a sword which caused the snake to cower in fear for the man. With this mighty sword, he christened it Kusanagi and used it to slay the demon once and for all.

The man finally reached the cave after killing the snake but did not know how to get Amaterasu out of the cave as it was to dark. Suddenly a bright light appeared in the room calling itself Ame-No-Uzume. It took the man's mirror and jewel and started to dance around the room. The beauty of the dance attracted Amaterasu and she took a peak.

It was there she saw the man and was captivated by him. She ran out of the cave and hugged him tightly. The man shocked by this wondered what he should do but decided not to argue and just went with the flow. The man and Amaterasu returned to the village holding hands and got married …

The end.

* * *

When Alice finished her story, she noticed Sora was tearing up a little bit. "So um … how was it?" She was then taken aback when he suddenly hugged her and cried on her shoulder. "I..I have ne..never heard a st..tory as beautiful as ..Tha..a…a…. 'sobs'" was what he said muffled by her shoulder. "weren't you told a story like this when you were a child?" Was Alice's question. He lifted his head off her shoulder and gently shook his head before faceplanting right back into her shoulder.

"Don't you have parents?" Alice was curious at this point but he quietly said no. This made Alice feel sad she know the feeling of not having a family as she herself doesn't even know her own family tree. "Why don't we become your family?"

Sora looked at her at this point, "Well Neko can be the mother, Derrick the father, I'll be the older sister while you are the younger brother." Alice replied. Sora stayed silent at first but suddenly hugs Alice even tighter and calls out, "NEE-SAN!"

"Geez, whats with That Noise?" Neko called out as she opened the door. Both her and Derrick then exit the door and see the sight in front of them. "What is going on?" Derrick asked which attracted Sora's attention which made him say, "OTOU-SAN! OKA-SAN!" and he gave them the same tight hug he gave Alice. The both of them were confused and looked at Alice who just nodded her head and joined in the hug.

For the first time in a long time… He finally had a group of people he can call… 'Family'


	6. Chapter 5: Windy Arguements and Regrets

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and Organisations present in this Fic except the NOL and Sector Seven )

Chapter 5

There was only one word that could be described about Akitsu…It was big…Like really big. But obviously Neko knew that for she had lived here before.

"Ah…Akitsu…Oh how I have missed this place…a whole year since I've even stepped on these streets of Ko." Neko said quite nostalgically as the others looked at her with puzzled eyes.

"Um…Nee-san…Why is Oka-san acting like she's spotted a lifetime supply of catnip?" Sora asked with morbid curiosity. "Umm…It's just Neko's way of being nostalgic." Alice replied which made Sora nod excitedly.

Since we last saw them they had been walking for a few days constantly hiding from NOL officials and ravaging from trash cans for food. Sometimes they would even raid empty houses for stuff they can use. They were barely making ends meet and now needed to get into Otsu before they die from hunger or the NOL.

"I just need to ask right now Neko. How do we know that this contact of yours won't rat on us to the NOL?" Derrick asked which made Neko suddenly turn back to the rest. "It's because That person is someone that we can trust. It also helps that she hates the NOL." Was Neko's reply.

Sora was getting more and more curious about the world every day and now realise that everyone was talking badly about the NOL when the people they meet talk about how good they are. Though he would understand their silliness he knew one fact very well… The NOL are lying bastards that are willing to do whatever it takes to keep their power…He had seen their brutality inside that cell from the spot he sat.

"Something on your mind Sora?" Alice asked in concern when she saw how his face slowly crawled in anger. "Hmm….Oh nothing nee-san." He kept this reply short to reassure Alice that he was alright. "Speaking of which, Oka-san are we in Otsu already."

"Otsu…Not yet. We're currently in Ko, The rich part of Akitsu and where mostly of those noble bastards live." Neko replied with the last one clearly venomous. Derrick got concerned and wanted to ask why she felt like that but he knew he had to take it slowly for this was Neko he was going to talk to.

"So how do we get to Otsu? Some secret passageway? Or maybe the sewers!" Sora said with the last one earning a shine in his eyes. Neko scratched her head as she delivered the news. "None of the above… We're going to have to pass the checkpoint to get into Otsu."

The happy times were broken instantly as everyone stared at her with mad eyes. "You can't be serious Neko… You're literally talking about walking through A NOL Checkpoint when we could possibly be wanted by them! Isn't there another way !?" Derrick desperately asked as he was hoping Neko was pulling some sick joke but her face said otherwise.

* * *

Neko: I'm sorry Derrick. I am not lying this time around

Derrick: Great…our only chance to escape the NOL and now we find out that we still have to deal with this!

Alice: Derrick, calm down… It's not Neko's fault…

Derrick: The least she could have done is let us know that there was only one way to Otsu! She didn't have to drop out spirits like that!

Alice: Derrick Stop with your bitching right now! We don't have time to argue right now!

Neko:…baka…

Derrick: Huh?

Neko: Derrick you BAKA!

* * *

With that she started running away from the group leaving everyone except Sora stunned. Derrick was especially stunned as he did not know how to react but all he could muster was a sigh. "I did it again…I am such an moron sometimes…" were Derrick's words as he slowly ruffled his hair

"See what did you did Derrick… You hurt Neko's feelings…Find her and apologize dammit!" Alice replied sharply to Derrick but he looked distant. " Sorry Alice…but can you find her for me? I can't face her right now." He replied but the tone of his voice told a different story.

" Otou-san…why did Oka-san run away like that?" Sora asked Derrick with some curiosity but Derrick did not want to answer it but he decide to reluctantly do so. "I…upset Neko…I don't know if she would forgive me. I mean… she said it herself. I'm a baka…"

"But does that mean a baka can ask for forgiveness?" Sora asked curiously which shocked Derrick. "And what makes you say that?" Derrick sharply replied "I mean…people fight and all but that doesn't mean they can't ask for forgiveness when they say something wrong right?"

Derrick paused at those words. He regretted what he had said to Neko and he knew why she would keep it a secret. It's just that he was so used to depending on himself that he wasn't used to interacting with people yet…Especially Beastkin.

But things are different now. He is not alone anymore and he knows he has to support the others… He was the eldest in the group but yet he is still the most moronic of them all. He let himself got schooled by a Thirteen year old who barely has any knowledge of the real world.

"Your right So… son. I do need to apologize to your mother right now." Derrick said which shocked Alice before he began to run after Neko. "Now that is something you don't see every day." Alice said after some of the shock wore off. Not the fact that Derrick agreed with what Sora said but he said Son to Sora… She smiled at that realising that despite being a group of unknowns, she knows that they are slowly becoming a real family day by day.

* * *

While our group of NOL Runaways are busy trying trying to get to Otsu. In the NOL main office, The scientists from before have reported their findings but were shocked to find out their project was to be scrapped and all data destroyed. This infuriated one of them.

"Dammit! All of our works all these years! Undone by the likes of mere children! I told you we should have disposed of the cat beastkin before she pulled her stunt!" The old scientist replied with utter rage to his colleague but he was unfazed by his anger and dismissed him off.

"My my such temper. I would watch it if I were you… Mr Yamato. It is bad for your already old heart." The masked man calmly replied. "Don't just treat our predicament so lightly Relius! It's your own fault that those prisoners escaped and it's our task to find them!" The old man, now known as Yamato said.

"Do not use my name so lightly," Relius replied and it creped Yamato as he said it very slowly and menacingly. "I had every intention of letting them escape. It will allow me to see how their soul matures over the years as it goes through hardship… Though two people interest me at the moment."

Yamato was shocked at his colleague's words. "You wanted them to escape… ALL SO YOU CAN CONTINUE OBSERIVING THEIR SOULS!" Relius just chuckled as if it was child's play and what Yamato said was mere crazy talk to his ears. "Yes. I plan to see what those two can do…Codes Pink and Error."

"I see your interest lies in those two right Relius?" A third man said as he approached the group. He had slicked backed brown hair and wore circular glasses. He wore the standard issued NOL laboratory coat which was white with some blue trimming present and it had the NOL emblem on the front pocket of it which he wore with a white collared shirt and black slacks.

"AH! Seifer Albar! A man who I can respect." Relius said as he ignored Yamato completely as he turned his attention to Seifer "Oh my Relius…What did I do to deserve this flattery, from you never the less?" Seifer replied while at the same time shook Relius's gloved hand. Though he couldn't see his face properly due to the mask he wore he could tell that the man was pleased to see him.

"I believe your work in ars armagus and grimloires especially when under low seithr environments have earned your reputation well as well as your magnificent Alchemy abilities." Relius said praising him which made Seifer feel embarrassed. "Oh Relius…I am yet still finished with my research and I have yet trained all the way in Alchemy. I mean my work is nothing compared to your research on the Intricate workings of the human soul." Seifer replied showering back Relius with praise as well.

Yamato was just staring at the situation and felt miniscule. "I am nothing compared to those two…They act all high and mightly while in fact it was I who did everything! I've worked even longer than those two but yet nobody recognises me!" Yamato thought angrily as he decided he wasn't going to listen to this anymore and just straight up left.

Seifer's face then changed as soon as Yamato left, "So you mentioned the codes Pink and Error I'm correct?" he asked which earned him a nod "Why are you so interested on those two? I mean one of them was just a recent addition yet she resisted and the other was in there longer and was also the subject of much experimentation which all led to failure in the reports I read…So why those two?"

Seifer anxiously waited for Relius's reply but he got shocked when the man merely laughed…Laughed off any concern Seifer had and just said this, "It's simple…Those two possess magnificent souls. Souls that I have never seen before, Souls that excite me to the very core every time I bear witness. All I wish, Is to help the growth of that soul by giving them… even more stimuli then what can be provided in experimentation."

Seifer was genuinely terrified at what Relius said. He let two people, people of interest, escape the facility created for them just to see how their souls would develop?! That is maddening even for someone like him.

"Alas I must take my leave…More experiments await in the name of science." Relius said as he walked past Seifer who was too shocked to even muster a reply. "Why would the NOL need someone as crazy… no crazy doesn't even describe what I had heard just now." Seifer thought as he slowly walked to his part of the laboratory dumbfounded.

* * *

It took Derrick a couple of hours but he finally found Neko sitting by a couple of stair at the railings looking at the ever so pretty clouds that cover the Hierarchical cities. He noted how the light reflected her cat like features so well… She actually looked pretty. He reluctantly took a few steps before Neko stopped him at his tracks.

"You come to apologize huh Derrick?" Neko said as he stopped mid step. " Well don't… I don't want your apology especially since you are such an idiot." He felt every word pierce his heart for some strange reason but he continued and took a seat at the top of the stairs.

* * *

Derrick: Please Neko you got to listen…

Neko: Why should I listen to you now? When you clearly lashed back at me earlier for not saying anything.

Derrick: I know and I apolo….

Neko: SHUT UP!... look just leave me alone ok. It hurts so much for me to even talk to you right now.

Derrick: Neko…please understand…I was just…

Neko: Just what?! Pissed off? Afraid? WHAT IS IT DAMMIT!

Derrick: I was just trying to be the reasonable one dammit!

* * *

They both paused for a while. The wind gently hit their ears as the silence was unnerving. But afterwards they just suddenly laughed all the tension left their bodies. "Well for being the reasonable one you do a terrible job at it Derrick!" Neko mockingly said as she began to relax from her laughing fit.

* * *

Derrick: Well it's true, I am the oldest one of the group after all.

Neko: By a few months Derrick

Derrick: That still entitles me to be the responsible one of the group.

Neko: Umm….no it doesn't.

Derrick: Who is the one that has been taking care of the group and cooking most of the meals huh?

Neko: Well umm….

Derrick: I thought so

* * *

They kept quiet again as Sora and Alice were observing from the distance. "Umm…Why is Otou-san and Oka-san talking seriously now Nee-san?" Sora Wondered as Alice was continuing to see them. "It's just their way of having a conversation Sora." Alice replied to which he just shrugged as the scene continued to unfold.

"Once again…I'm sorry for not considering your feelings Neko. I did not mean to hurt them like that." Derrick apologized as Neko looked to the ground sadly. "It's alright Derrick…I was just feeling hurt that's all. I wish I did know another way into Otsu but…I haven't even laid a foot on Akitsu for a whole year and I don't know if I even want to at all." Neko replied which made Derrick curious.

"You see…in Otsu I am a nobody. Even when I surround myself with people I still feel like I don't belong." Neko said which shocked Derrick as this was reminding him of a certain event in his life. "I was alone in a town where Humans and Beastkin could get along… I was the only one who did not fit in their perfect picture…I was the stain in their picture. I….I." Neko was beginning to tear up due to the memories of those day flowing into her mind.

"Neko…Come here…" Derrick said as he placed her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry…It's just…I can't take it anymore…" Neko said as her words were muffled by Derrick's shoulders. "There…There…It's going to be alright…I mean you got us right?" Derrick comforted.

"How do I know that? For all I know once this is all done you all may leave me." Neko mumbled but Derrick reassured her, "We won't leave… I mean we are a family after all…and I know how you feel…Nekomata."

As Neko cried on her shoulders, Sora felt a slight tear in his eyes. "Maybe we should leave those two alone for a while huh nee-san?" Sora asked Alice who was shocked by his question but she realise that spying on them like this was pretty rude.

"Sure. Let's wait for them back at the spot." As they walked to where they were before, Sora was thinking heavily about their current predicament. "Nee-san…Will I be able to protect you guys?" He asked to Alice which made her wonder why would he ask something like that.

"It's just…Back at the Lab in the end you had to rescue me in the end and that made me wonder. Am I going to be strong enough for what may come our way?" He looked down as he said it. Alice gave it some thought for a while and gave her answer after she was done thinking.

"You just need to be strong…For all of us." Alice said which confused Sora but before he could even ask his question Neko and Derrick called out for them. He decided he would ask about that later.

* * *

You just need to be strong…For all of us…

These will be the words that will change the future.


	7. Chapter 6: Peaceful Wind

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just The OC'S and Organisations present in this fic Except the NOL and Sector Seven )

Chapter 6

After that little fiasco from earlier, Our little runaways decide to go and hide in an abandoned apartment inside Ko to well discuss plans for how they are going to get to Otsu and what on earth they are going to wear from now onwards because there is so much rags can provide in warming up their bodies.

"It's kind of convenient don't you think that this place used to have a department store for clothes? I mean look at some of these!" Neko said as she lifted a peach shirt up to the only source of light they could find as night had approached.

"I know and this place still has running water and enough food for tonight at least. At least I can make something with what we got!" Derrick said excitingly. "Whats wrong with the food from before, I mean I think that soup you cooked up for us was really good."

The moment Sora said those words, Everyone's face turned green for a moment. They hope he never finds out that the soup he drank was actually made from the juice of rotten fruit tossed into the garbage. "Ahehe…I can make something even better besides that soup." Derrick said hoping he would never make something that atrocious. Ever again.

As the others looked for some clothes, Alice was looking at the eyewear department. She had to admit while she had perfect 20/20 vision, she really wanted to wear glasses. She then looked at the goggles section and a pair caught her eye. It was a couple of riding goggles for motorcycles and it looked pretty new, When she wore it on her hair she noted that it actually matches pretty well with her pink hair and it helped keep her hair away from her face like a hairband.

"You like those goggles Nee-san?" Sora asked from behind spooking her. "Sora! Don't ever do something like that in the middle of the dark!" She hastily replied. "But it's not dark right now…Is it nee-san?" He asked and she just slanted her head in pure disbelief. "It's just rude you know! Don't you know manners Sora?"

"M-M-Manners?" This was Sora's reply as he looked at her funny. Alice reminded herself to teach him some as he asked her the question again. "But from before…Do you like those goggles?" Alice was having a hard time trying to answer him as she really did like this pair but she knew that she would not be riding any motorcycles anytime soon.

"I think they look good on you nee-san." Sora said making her blush slightly. "D-don't say something like that…anyways I think they would look good on you" She replied as she took them off and place them on Sora's head in the same manner she wore it… She had to admit now he looked funny but in a few years she knows he will look good like that.

"Then…why not keep it? I mean… you like them…don't you." Sora said which shocked her for a bit but in the end she really liked his answer. "Yeah…why not! There a keeper!" She replied which earned an excited look from Sora which got cut off with the voice of Neko.

"HEY GUYS! DINNER IS READY!" she shouted which made them immediately run for where they heard Neko's voice as their stomach's rumbled in hunger…I mean they haven't had lunch yet at all. Alas was their own little problem they face from time to time as they usually are so focused on hiding from the NOL that they tend to ignore food altogether.

* * *

On a table they found laid there dinner for that night. And it was sure the feast they were seeing. Caesar salad, Spaghetti , Ragout beef were some of the food that were placed on the table. Everyone's mouths except for Derrick were drooling at the sight of it. "Well what are you staring for…DIG IN!"

They wasted no time as soon as Derrick said those words and attacked the massive amount of food in waves even ignoring the utensils laid out for them and just grabbing the food with their hands. "Oh god Derrick How on earth did you make these in just in a few hours…And taste soo Damm good at the same time!" Neko said with food on her mouth which made him chuckle in amusement.

"Otou-san! This taste a lot better then that soup!" Sora also said with food on his mouth which Alice and Neko stop eating for a while before they continued due to the thought of "Garbage" Soup. After eating that much food, they all beated their stomachs and lied on the ground. "Oh god Derrick that was so good!" Alice said in pure bliss which made him smile a little bit.

After resting their stuffed bellies, they decide to get to the serious point of the night… How on earth are they going to get to Otsu.

* * *

Neko: Ok, right now they have increased security through Otsu so we need a way to get in without being spotted.

Derrick: Well sneaking through is no question out. Those guards can spot us with the detection ars they use.

Alice: and not to mention that we would have go through Immigrations meaning we got to have Id's but we don't Even have one.

Neko: The sewers are a no go as well as they usually have patrols through there.

Derrick: AH! At this rate we might never get into Otsu.

Alice:…Sora? Is something on your mind?

* * *

The whole group turned to Sora as he looked like he was thinking about something really hard. He shot up the moment he heard his name called. "Ummm…It's just…why not try hiding in one of those transport vehicles that the NOL use every time?" he said quite shyly.

They all paused for a moment, why is it that most of their plans usually come from him. They all facepalmed at their own stupidity for that one moment. "Is something wrong everyone?... Is my idea really that stupid?" Sora shyly asked yet again. "No…It's just that idea may work son." Derrick replied on behalf for the rest of the group which made Alice smile when he said son.

"ALRIGHT! Now that we got an idea on how to get to otsu… Me and Alice need some girl time!" Neko said as she began to drag Alice to the shower room. "And if I catch any of you boys peeking I will need to get these nails of mine sharpened." She warned as she checked her nails which shined under the light.

As soon as they entered the room Derrick looked like he was going to pee from where he was standing but Sora looked confused from what Neko said. "Umm Otou-san…why did Neko say that?" He asked which made Derrick drop to his knees. "You should Sit down… I got a lot to explain to you son." He replied as he gestured to a couple of seats and began to explain the biological difference between Boys and Girls to the best he can without corrupting the poor lad's mind.

* * *

Alice wondered to herself when was the last time she even showered, days or months was the accurate answer but it truly felt like forever to her. Just all the grime and dirt were coming off and she began to feel refreshed from it. She was truly experiencing pure bliss at the moment. Her thoughts then went to Sora and the others, she then realizes they haven't even showered for years maybe.

"Ah…I totally miss this feeling." Neko said quite relaxed. "It feels like all your worries are being washed away for the day and you are starting fresh too." Alice only nodded at this as she just was enjoying this shower too much. "Oh yeah… Nice goggles you found." Neko said which nearly made Alice slip.

"I-I-It's just some old goggles that's all!" Alice said blushing, "Ohohoho that's what they all say at first. But later on it blossoms into love young one." Neko replied which made Alice for a second really picture Neko as her mother telling her this. "Oh don't tease me like that!" She replied embarrassed as they both stopped showering at that moment and after drying themselves went to pick their new clothes.

Neko decided to go with a red collar shirt that had the words "SEEKER" printed in white and wore over it a grey hoodie. She also wore a black skirt that exposed her tail as she the clothes before were too restrictive for her tail and black converse sneakers. Alice decided to go a little more simple and wore a grey long sleeved shirt with pink stripes that exposed more of her neck and black jeans with matching shoes.

"Ah It feels so good to be out of those rags called clothes!" Neko said as she began to try moving her tail. "And now my tail feels even better now!" Alice couldn't help but smile as she wore her goggles on her head. "Ohoho that does look good on you." Neko complimented.

"Oh come on Mom, we're keeping the guys away from their own shower time." Alice joked as they left the showers only to see Derrick scratching his head after well… "So those two circles that Oka-san and Nee-san have are called Breasts?" The moment they heard those words they immediately dive kicked the living crap out of Derrick.

"What the hell are you teaching Sora Derrick!" Alice immediately shouted as she hugged Sora close to her chest. "I'm just teaching him the difference between Boys and Girls and suddenly he just brings up the Birds and the Bees." Derrick Replied as the girl's faces immediately paled. "There soft…so these are breasts?" Sora said as Alice immediately pulled him away and looked at him with stern eyes.

"Where on earth did you learn about the bird and bees Sora!?" Alice asked nearly blasting everyone's eardrums. "I just read about it in a book I found around here…is that a bad thing to talk about." Sora innocently replied. "Yes…Yes it is Sora…Now you and Derrick got to go shower…RIGHT NOW!"

At that exact moment, Both Sora and Derrick high tailed for the shower room before they got any more lip from Alice and came out minutes later wearing their choice of clothes. Derrick went for a white long sleeved shirt with a logo of wolf and brown biker gloves. He wore blue jeans which were torn all over the place and black boots to match and a chain belt. Sora on the other hand wore a plain white shirt with a black jacket and black torn shorts. He also had black boots but his had some white trim present.

"Well I do have to admit, your fashion sense ain't shabby at all Derrick." Neko complimented which earned her a twirl from Derrick, "Why thanks Neko." He thanked which made her heart slightly race. "A-anyways…We got to get some early shut eye for tomorrow… The delivery trucks usually start coming by six am sharp so that is the time we got to move out of here." Neko hastily said.

" *YAWN* yeah you're right Neko…we have been walking all over today too. Anyways. What day is it today." Alice asked in wonder. "Now that you mentioned it, we have forgotten about getting the date as everything has changed since the last time we came out." Derrick said surprised. "We can steal a newspaper tomorrow and find the date on that. Also we got to catch up with the times and get us some cells." Neko said as her head began planning. "I think we should worry about the cells once we reach Otsu." Alice answered back as Sora was listening to this conversation with curiosity.

After they found some mattresses, everyone went to bed early except Sora who was staring at the ceiling wondering the words that Alice had told him and they echoed on his mind continuously.

* * *

"You just need to be strong…For all of us…"

* * *

"Be strong…for all of us…? How do I exactly get stronger? What does she mean for all of us…Does she mean Her, Otou-san and Oka-san or does it mean something entirely different." He thought in his mind as he began to feel his eyelids get tired. He then decides to just stop thinking about it for a while and get some rest for tomorrow.

* * *

As he slowly opened his eyes he found himself in a black void, floating around aimlessly which freaked him out. As he looked around he noticed a white light shining brightly at the corner of his left eye and he began to try moving to that direction. As he got closer all he could see was a silhouette of a girl around Neko's age.

He really couldn't make out her face as the darkness obscured it but he saw white hair similar to his with blond streaks at the tip of her long hair and she wore a simple white dress. He was getting confused at the sight of this and tried to get even closer. That's when he noticed the girl's mouth moving…as if she's trying to tell him something. Suddenly he hears her clearly for a moment as she says this one sentence to him before he shielded himself from the bright light that consumed him.

* * *

"Your Journey of Fate has Begun, Oh chosen Error."


	8. Chapter 7: Stealthy Wind Solid

( I Don't own BlazBlue...Just the OC'S and Organizations in this fic except the NOL and Sector Seven )

( P.s This gets really tiring to write all the time the one on the top i mean... I love writing this fic )

Chapter 7

"Neko?" Derrick asked reluctantly as he was facing her directly with his face facing Neko and his eyes looking her's intensely. "Yes Derrick?" Neko answered as she could feel his heat transferring over to her face as they began to feel uncomfortable. Derrick's face immediately looked pissed and he was going to snap at any moment as he said.

"Why did I let you talk us into doing something….THIS FUCKING STUPID!?" They were inside a box with Alice and Sora trying to not get their face squashed by either Neko's tail or the cardboard. "It seemed like a good Idea at first….." Neko shyly said as we venture back to a few hours ago to how they got to this mess starting from…

* * *

( FLASHBACK TO A FEW HOURS AGO )

"GAH!" Sora shouted as he immediately shot up from the hard mattress he lied on accidentally waking up the others in shock. "Sora! Did you have a nightmare?!" Alice asked concerned as she sees him covering his eyes with his right hand as he massaged his chest with his free hand.

Sora panted for a while before he responded, "I….I Don't know" was his answer as he honestly did not know how to describe it. It was pleasant but yet it felt like a trial was awaiting them in Otsu and he just didn't know how to react to it. Neko and Derrick looked at him with worried eyes but realise it's not good to pressure him so they let it slide.

"Well…It may a bit earlier then what I wanted but if we start moving right now we can figure out how we are going to get inside one of those moving trucks fast." Neko said sleepily as they gathered themselves at the dark cold streets of Ko. "Brr… Why does it have to be freezing right now?" Derrick said as he instantly felt the chill hit his body. Alice and Neko couldn't help but chuckle at Derrick's choice of words.

"Come on! BE A MAN! DO THE RIGHT THING!" Alice said as she recalled something she saw while they were on the way to Ko. Neko found herself on the floor laughing while Derrick looked annoyed. "Yeah yeah I'll man up after we get to Otsu." Was his answer while poor Sora looked like a deer in headlights with the joke.

"Why is Oka-san laughing?" Sora asked and this made everyone's jaw drop… what else do they have to teach him. The rest of the way to the checkpoint was paved with silence as Alice felt creped out by how the dim lights give off a hint of danger in this beautiful city.

The moment they reached the checkpoint the sun was about to greet the rest of Akitsu with its bright light for the first time in days due to the clouds blocking it for the past few days. For some strange reason Derrick did not look happy and this troubled Neko.

* * *

Neko: What's with the sad face Derrick?

Derrick: Hmm… I was sad?

Neko: Don't you realise it?

Derrick: I must have woken up from the wrong side of bed today.

Neko: Hmmmm

Derrick: Don't give that look… Its kinda scary.

* * *

Even Sora and Alice had to agree with Derrick's last statement as Neko looked like she was trying to kill him with her stare alone. "If my stare could kill people I would make sure I get an award and then abuse it to no end!" Neko said with an "evil" Voice which made Derrick hide behind Sora earning him a confused look.

"Otou-san, are you and Oka-san having an argument again?" Sora asked which made Derrick furiously shake his head no. "It's not that son…It's just sometimes you mother can be really scary." Derrick said with a hint of fear that made Sora swear not to get to his beloved mother's bad side…Not purposely at least.

When they got to a few more kilometres before they reached the checkpoint they hid behind a pile of boxes that allowed them to see their target without getting too close. "So far the transport trucks are not yet here so we must be early. So Sora how are we going to sneak inside those trucks?" Neko asked as she turned to face him. "Umm…I don't know."

Everyone's face paled at that moment. "You don't know how to…"Alice said making Sora feel ashamed as he felt he had let everyone down as he walked back until he accidentally knocked over a pile of boxes one of which dropped on top of him. "Oh god Sora! are you alright!" Alice asked with worry while he slowly removed the box on his head.

"I'm alright…it's just…I feel useless right now…" Sora said as he was on the verge of tears. "There there Sora…You can't control everything…but you gave us the idea now we just need the solution." Alice said warmly as she patted him on the back while hugging him at the same time. He calmed himself enough to look at her in the eyes. "You mean it?" He asked and she just nodded.

While they were watching this unfold, Neko suddenly snapped her fingers as her tail moved around excitedly. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW HOW WE'RE GOING TO GET IN NOW!" Neko exclaimed as Sora was so shocked that he threw the box into the air and it landed on top of Neko's head in a comedic fashion.

They saw the look on her eyes and knew they were the ones of a madman on the loose. Though she didn't want to ask in fear of suffering one of Neko's sudden bursts, Alice reluctantly did so. "So…whats the plan?" They then saw her grin devilishly as Alice would come to regret asking that question in a few minutes.

* * *

( BACK TO THE PRESENT TIME )

"Neko…Derrick…Can you two stop arguing right now!" Alice said as the box was beginning to to feel like it was going to kill them. "You saw this from a game with a guy wearing a bandana…There's absolutely no chance that this will work at all Neko!" Alice said as she began to feel the utter stupidity of this idea.

"We don't know that! Besides it would be kinda hilarious if the guards actually thought that this was a real box like that game!" Neko said jokingly but it earned no smiles from Derrick or Alice as they just death stared her into shutting up as they patiently waited inside the box, ready to move to the transport truck when needed.

As soon as a couple of minutes pass, a transport truck arrives and the driver stops by where they were. "Who on earth left this box here? And it's overdue again…*Sigh*…Well I guess I have to send it before headquarters kills the poor blokes." The driver said as he tried to lift their box.

"What the…This box is too heavy!" He commented. The girls were beginning to fume from the comment. "Heavy! Oh come on we're not that fat!" They quietly argued. "Oh come on…I think you girls are plenty light…right Sora?" Derrick said hoping to calm them down but Sora looked bewildered by the comment. "Heavy…Oh so he's calling us fat!"Sora quietly exclaimed as the two girls tried to turn their heads in the cramped box to stare at him.

"Oh my…my claws seem to be dull right now. I need to sharpen them…maybe on you SORA!" Neko quietly said which made Derrick shiver. He remembered what was like to be clawed by Neko and by god it was unbelievably painful! It felt like a grater being used on him. The poor youth looked even more confused by the comment but before they could say anything they suddenly felt like they were picked up and tossed quite violently into the back of the truck.

They rolled as the box came to a stop at the end of the truck. Derrick found himself on top of Neko after they stopped while Alice found her foot on Sora's forehead. "That hurts Nee-san.." Sora complained as he rubbed his forehead in pain. "I'm sorry." Alice apologized but it was not so simple for Derrick and Neko.

Derrick stared at Neko for a while. For some reason he loved the way her ears sticked out of her black hair in such an adorable manner reminding of a plushie. He quickly recomposed himself as he began to feel his face flush from embarrassment. "I'm sorry…" He apologized meekly but strangely she didn't respond.

Neko was looking at the way his eyes stared at her and for some reason she liked it. It felt like all the attention of the world was focused on her. As she looked closer she noticed something strange with his eyes, they were like a humans but for some reason it felt off to her. "You don't have to apologize… There's nothing wrong…pervert." She said with the last one meant as a joke.

Derrick immediately turned his head, his cheeks blushing like mad. The moment was immediately interrupted by the truck suddenly moving. The whole group just kept quiet as the loud revs of the truck were the only thing they heard in the darkness of the cargobay. The truck suddenly comes to a stop at what they guessed was the checkpoint. They then heard a conversation go on between the driver and what they can tell a guard.

* * *

Driver: Morning. I'm just here to deliver some goods from the main branch to the office in Otsu.

Guard: Alright, I need to see you legal documents and identification to confirm.

Driver: Here you go

Guard: Thank you…Ok , the information checks out alright you may proceed.

Driver: Thank you.

* * *

The whole group gave a sigh of relief. If they can get past this checkpoint they can finally reach Otsu…but more importantly for Alice, Neko and Derrick get out the dammed box before things got even more heated inside there. The truck then stops suddenly just as they thought they were at the clear.

* * *

Driver: Is something the matter officer?

Guard: Can I take a look at your cargo please?

Driver: Huh? My cargo? Is something the matter ?

Guard: We detected sources of life inside your truck.

Driver: What!? Impossible! I even checked myself!

Guard: Just to be safe can I take a look behind.

* * *

SHIT! They swore inside their minds to scared to even say a single word as the tension suddenly rised. They hear the tarp being moved as the guard entered inside with a flashlight in hand. In a meticulous method, he sweeped the flashlight across the cargo looking at each one with care as he slowly walked.

He was almost about done with his search when he approached their box. He walked slowly and not even realised it, stepped on Neko's tail. Everyone immediately placed their hands on Neko's mouth as she yelled as hard as she can without making a noise or even move. Tears formed in Neko's eyes as the guard applied even more pressure on her tail with his steel toed boots. The guard eventually continued walking as Neko pulled her tail inside the box and began to rub on it.

"*Sob* My tail…that bastard will get what is coming to him someday!" she quietly cursed at the guard as he was about to leave the truck. "Don't worry…We'll get some ointment for it…if we can find it." Derrick said with care present in his voice and Neko felt touched by his attempt at kindness. "There's absolutely nothing that can go wrong right now! I mean how on earth can it get any worse than that!?" Neko thought to herself quietly but she said it too soon.

Suddenly Sora begins trying to move shocking the whole gang. "What are you doing Sora!?" Alice asked as Sora's face was in pain. "My left leg feels like electricity is coursing through it! I need to move it right now!" Sora quietly said in pain as everyone's face paled with fear. They were so close to Otsu, literally at its doorstep and now a mere cramp was what stood in their way to freedom. It was made worse as the guard suddenly heard the noises Sora made in his attempts to move and he notices the box had moved a little bit from its original position. He got curious and walked to it again making the tension return to them.

He observed their box for a while which made them sweat. They then hear his footsteps get closer and closer until he was just standing right at it. They were trembling but dared not to even budge in fear that everything they worked for to get to this point to go to waste. "Please god…give us a miracle." Alice said which made Sora curious to this gesture as he continued to hold his left leg in agonizing pain.

As if someone responded to her desperate plea for help, The guard started walking away from the box. "Sorry, our scanners must have picked up a small animal. Please continue." The guard said as he walked away and pretty soon the truck started moving and came to a brief halt that came with these words.

* * *

"Welcome To Otsu, please proceed."

* * *

The moment those words were said Derrick immediately punched a hole through the box and ripped it open causing everyone to spool over to the ground gasping the dirty air in celebration. "We did it!" Neko cheered as she hugged Derrick in her joy which caught him off guard. "Let's get off first. Then cheer." Derrick answered as they stealthily approached the back of the tarp to see the checkpoint from the distance and the brick road. As soon as the truck made a right turn to an apartment complex they saw their chance and got off their free ride into the rather different scenery of Otsu as compared to Ko.

* * *

Otsu was nothing like Ko despite them sharing the same name and being almost the same size. The buildings looked shabby and poorly maintained, there were many shady alleyways in between and the water looked murky. However it did have a river that runned right through the city and the people were much more friendly as compared to the people in Ko.

* * *

"IT FEELS SO GOOD TO BE BACK IN OTSU!" Neko excitedly said as she took a deep breath of the city's rather clean air despite the dirty surroundings. The rest of the gang looked at her funny as she did so before doing the same. "Is this where you live Neko-san?" Sora asked. Sometimes he would use their names when he felt like it but the most part he liked calling them Otou-san, Oka-san and Nee-san respectively because he honestly felt like they were his family despite the fact they don't know each other rather well.

"Why yes! Yes it is Son!" Neko said excitedly as by know she had gotten used to being called Oka-san that she called him her son on occasion though the first time she heard it she felt like she aged a lot. "it's great Neko but one question I got is what date is it?" Derrick asked in curiosity. As if to answer his question a piece of that day's newspaper came flying right into his conveniently placed hand which made everyone laugh.

Derrick's face just deadpanned at his luck as he checked the date on the newspaper. His face immediately paled and the laughter died out immediately. "What date is it Derrick?" Neko asked as he just showed them the date and everyone else except Sora mimicked his facial expression.

* * *

The date was the 31st of June…the year of 2193

* * *

**WHY HELLO THERE LOST SHEEP OF THIS FANTASTIC WEBSITE CALLED FANFICTION. MY NAME IS SPEEDRULERLIBERATION AND I AM HERE TO GREET YOU LOST CHILDREN AS YOU READ THIS STORY THAT I HAVE HAND CRAFTED MYSELF FOR THE FIRST TIME. (actually that part is not true) I AM ALSO HERE TO LET YOU KNOW THAT YOU LOST SHEEP SHOULD TREAD WHERE YOU STEP IN THIS SITE FOR WHAT MAY COME NEXT MAY NOT BE PLEASANT. I WILL NOT STATE WHEN OF WHERE BUT I AM ONLY HERE TO ISSUE THIS WARNING TO CONTINUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK TO YOUR HEALTH. HAVE FUN READING LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION.**

**(anyways I am just writing on this because well...this is my first time and i wanted to get some story done before i tried doing this and well I hope you all are enjoying this fic as much as i enjoy coming up ideas for it. Please remember to read and review about it as it will really help me get more ideas for this story.)**

**NOW BEGONE FROM MY DOMAIN MERE SHEEP...I AM TRYING TO WIN AT THIS VERY OLD GAME CALLED...DAMMIT WHY DOES THAT BOX TRICK EVEN WORK!?**


	9. Chapter 8: The wind's Questions

Chapter 8

( I Don't own BlazBlue... Just the OC'S and Organisations present in this fic except The NOL and Sector Seven )

(P.s Are disclaimers really this tiring? How do you guys do it?!)

The 10th hierarchical city of Akitsu "Otsu", considered by most to be the backwater polar opposite of its hierarchical sister city "Ko" is also where some of the best views of the hierarchical cities can be found. Often giving people and beastkin alike the chance to see a lost civilisation where their ancestors had inhabited before them. It is also where you get to see some pretty mysterious and often downright bizarre stuff.

* * *

"Nee-san…what is with that pointy building right there?" Sora asked as stood from one of the less crowded observation spots built into the city for the locals and tourists to see. Neko had explained after they found out about the date that they needed to wait for a while because the place that they were to meet their contact was at dawn so she decided to take them to her favourite spot in the city to help pass the time. There were not many people there and by the time they reached there only a couple was there before they promptly left the moment they saw them. "that's what they call the…um… 'The Pointy Tower'?" Alice said questionably as the plague she read it from also said "The Pointy Tower".

"Ah don't believe the plagues around here. They are often highly inaccurate and well…let's say some of the plagues here were made as a joke." Neko said from a distance as she looked at a gigantic tower which was shaped like a circle. "It really makes you wonder how life was down there before we all moved here…Doesn't it you guys?" Neko asked which just made Alice and Sora shrug in agreement and they continued to look at some other stuff.

As everyone continued to observe the buildings from where they stood, Derrick was just lying on a nearby bench with his eyes closed as he waited for them to finish. As if on cue, sunlight beamed on his face which forced him to open his eyes and disoriented him for a bit before it went into the clouds. After that, struggling to sleep he decides to go to Neko to at least have a conversation and avoid boring himself.

* * *

Neko: Hmph! So you're finally awake sleepyhead?

Derrick: Oh my… Did I do something to earn your anger again?

Neko: Umm no. I was just being friendly that's all.

Derrick: Oh…well…What are you looking at right now?

Neko: Oh um nothing in particular. Most of these buildings I have already seen before.

Derrick: Oh…umm…I see. (Dammit this is getting too weird for me!)

Neko: ! LOOK OVER THERE DERRICK!

* * *

Derrick was shocked by Neko's sudden reaction but regardless he followed to where she pointed. He was pleasantly surprised to see what appeared to be a building with what appears to be a pink heart sigh with a person shooting an arrow directing at it. He suspected in his mind that it is a what they called a love hotel back in the days but decided to keep that to himself. "That looks incredibly tacky, even for something that is a relic of our ancestors." Derrick commented as Neko turned to face him but in the end got accidentally elbowed directly right at his manhood by the cat beastkin.

"I do admit it's incredibly tacky but it's the first time I have seen…OH MY GOD DERRICK! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Neko said in the end as she sees Derrick on the ground clutching his manhood with utter agony present in his face. "No…and why would you turn so suddenly like that?!" Derrick responded with pain hinted in his voice as Neko stared at him for a while with a mixture of happiness and embarrassment present in her face.

* * *

After recovering from his rather painful experience, he looked at Neko with rather annoyed eyes as she just whistled it off. "I'm sorry Derrick but I just couldn't contain my excitement." Neko apologized as he stared back at the same building with rather distant eyes. Not even moving his head away from the building he asked her a question that honestly she wasn't expecting. "What is your opinion of love Nekomata?" She lit up bright red like a christmas tree the moment he asked that question.

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Why would you ask a q-q-question like that!?" Neko stuttered in embarrassment but she decided to answer his question with a light tint on her face. "Well…love is when you give everything about yourself to a person that you deeply care for." Derrick just continued to stare at the building as she finished her her explanation. "Why would you ask a question like that?"

"Oh…Nothing in particular…just out of curiosity." Derrick absently minded said but he was clearly disturbed by something due to the hints of hesitance present in his voice. "Did you ever have feelings of love for somebody before Derrick?" Neko asked which she saw in his face as he slowly showed it a fearful expression and it just froze there for a while…as if he was scared or traumatized by something.

"I….I would rather not talk about it right now." Derrick finally answered after some reluctance which Neko could tell was forced as the tone of his voice had hints of sadness and fear present in them. She decided not to press any further as it was not only rude but also not the right time for it. An akward pause lingered for a while as they both tried to figure out what to say to each other without making it even worse.

"So Derrick… Where did you come from?" Neko asked all she got in the end was silence from Derrick. "Okay…wrong question. Do you have any family members right now?" she asked again but once again silence from his part and she was beginning to get annoyed. "Derrick! Are you with me right now or have you gone deaf on me!?" She said as she began to snap her fingers for dramatic effect. Derrick was spooked and held his chest as Neko questioned him rather intensely.

* * *

Neko: *sigh* Why were you ignoring me Derrick?

Derrick: Hmm…You said something to me Neko?

Neko: Were you not paying attention to me just now?

Derrick: Sorry…I had something on my mind. Can you care to repeat them again?

Neko: *Sigh*…where did you come from?

Derrick: I have been travelling all around the hierarchical cities before I ended up in that place.

Neko: family?

Derrick: Have none. They are all dead. Don't ask about it as I don't want to talk about it right now.

Neko was about to say something at that moment but just let her mouth close as soon as Derrick said those words as silence greeted them once more.

* * *

Alice looked on from where she stood with worry. She wondered to herself if Derrick and Neko had gotten into another fight as she adjusted her goggles. Though it had been a short time since she had acquired them and they have almost become a part of her. She continually adjusted fiddled with them until they were at a spot on her head she deemed comfortable as Sora continued to look at the old buildings in sheer awe.

"Nee-san! Why is that building shaped like that!?" Sora said with enthusiasm. Alice chuckled as she looked at a steel building on top of a bridge. "I don't know…Maybe it's their way of being fancy and all." Alice answered as well… she honestly did not know the answer as well, I mean… Who puts a building on top of a bridge anyways!?

Sora just looked at her with puzzled eyes before he began rummaging his jacket for something leaving Alice to wonder about him. What kind of environment was he brought up in that made him like this? Why doesn't he know the essentials such as writing or even basic social skills? Why does he carry with him age sensitive material such as Sex positions for dummies… WAIT WHAT!?

Alice immediately snapped from her train of thought when she sees Sora holding the said book in his hand and actually reading it. Her motherly instincts kicked in that moment and she hastily snatched the book off his hands which earned her a confused look from the poor boy. "Why would you have such sensitive materials like this!?" Alice asked rather loudly while clutching the book tightly. "I found it rather interesting." Sora replied which shocked her even further. "You do know that you are too young to be reading this kind of risqué material!" Alice replied again but once again to her shock Sora just shrugs as if it was nothing.

"anyways…I will be confiscating this from you." Alice said as she was about to keep it inside a rather well maintained bag they found lying in the alleys. Sora panicked and made a desperate grab for the look as if it was gold which Alice reacted by just raising it up to her head. "Please Nee-san…I want to read it!" Sora exclaimed making her go wide eyed.

"Why would you read…THIS!" Alice said white pointing at the book in a rather overdramatic manner. Sora twiddled his thumbs as he stared at the ground. "It's…my very first book I have ever decided to read…" Sora said shyly making Alice just stare at him in disbelief. His very first book he has ever decided to read and it's a book on how to do sex in general and the various positions for it…..Oh that poor soul!

Albeit with some reluctance, Alice hands the book back making Sora grab it and look at it enthusiastically. "Thank you nee-san!" Sora thanked as Alice just sighed in disbelief, "You can read it little bro but if I do catch you trying any of the stuff in that book with any random girl and I will chop your manhood right off!" Alice sternly warned which made Sora go to his knees. "YES,NEE-SAN! I WON'T TRY ANY OF THESE WITH ANY GIRL NEE-SAN!" Sora said as Neko and Derrick were amused with the scene in front of them.

"Only you can make Sora go to his knees huh Alice!" Neko said only to receive the same treatment Alice gave to Sora and followed suit. "Oh Don't stare at me like that Alice! It's too terrifying!" Neko said with a trembling voice making Derrick chuckle as Alice relaxed herself and letting her two victims stand up again with trembling legs. "So…are we done with our little detour Neko." Alice asked prompting Neko to stand in attention.

"That was what I was going to tell you before you terrified the living crap about me!" Neko exclaimed which just made Alice say, "Oh." A wind blew right past Neko at that moment as see stood there, still and lifeless before she regained her composure. "Why YES! We got to start walking right now as it's at the edge of Otsu." Neko said as she rubbed her still sore tail. And so off they went, as dawn began to approach the streets began to light with equal brilliance present just like in Ko but where they were heading was nothing short of bright.

* * *

"The moonlit Cat of Midnight?" Sora read at the sign with the barely visible light. They stood in front of a rundown brick building that looked even better than the other ones they passed to get here. Hell even the bricks looked better than the rest.

"Can we please meet this contact right now?" Derrick said with anxiety present in his voice. Neko got concerned as she observed Derrick actively watching where the moon's light shined and did so without hesitantly. The place was incredibly deserted except just a few customers. In the bar stood a lady who appeared to be wearing a cat jacket that had large paws and her tail moved around excitedly. The whole group was just looking around when they saw Neko's face beaming with excitement.

"Barkeep-san!" Neko joyfully said as the person in the bar turned the moment she heard someone calling for her. Sora immediately hid behind Alice as all he saw was a black face with red eyes and a creepy sharp toothed smile but no facial features were present. Alice and Derrick knew what type of beastkin she was but Sora had apparently thought he had seen a devil or even a ghost. "Ah Neko-chan! How have you been doing meow!" The bartender replied with equal enthutiasm. "Your contact is one from the kaka clan?" Alice asked making Sora look at her with scared and confused eyes as she sighed.

"She's also a beastkin, more specifically a kaka…..*sigh* can you explain this please." Alice asked the barkeep as she noticed Sora slowly being lost by the explanation before it had even begun! The barkeep chuckled as if she was agreeing to the request and as soon as the last customer left, closed shop and urged everyone to sit at the bar which they all did except Derrick who was reluctantly for some reason but in the end did so as well.

"As your pinked hair friend said before, I am a kaka." The barkeep told Sora as his face looked like he needed more information. "I come from the kaka tribe in kagutsuchi where all kaka reside though I have decided to live here instead." Sora's face continued to look questioned. "Let's just put it simply, I want to make a life for myself." She said dinally making sense to Sora before he gestured for her to continue.

"We kaka have been around ever since the black beast came so we have long lifespans." The barkeep said as Sora just nod as Alice and Neko chuckle as he was usually like this when he was learning something new. "But we're not huge in number…a total of 100 to be exact." This shocked everyone except Sora for obvious reasons. "Only 100! Why is it like that barkeep-san!?" Neko asked in disbelief as Alice deduces that this was her first time hearing this as well.

"Well…It is true that kaka can live in the seithr filled environments thus why kagutsuchi was built on top of our village but in face it did affect us as well. You see it made our fertility rates low and to make things worse most of the male kaka died fighting the black beast." Barkeep explained in a solemn voice. "Nowadays a male kaka is a very rare thing as the total percentage is 10 percent male and 90 percent female thus why out population is so small."

"Barkeep-san…" Everyone said except Derrick who kept quiet the whole way. "But we're doing pretty well right now so don't feel down." The barkeep said trying to cheer up everyone. The room was filled with silence before Sora broke the silence. "So what is your name?" the barkeep looked at him rather happily. "It's Pikaka but just call me Barkeep meow!" Sora nearly laughed at the name but politely kept quiet. "M-m-my name is Sora." Sora introduced himself which shocked everyone as this was the first time he was doing this.

"Oh! That's a fine name you got there Sora! What about you pinked hair lady meow!" Pikaka asked in excitement. "Oh it's Alice. A pleasure to meet you barkeep-san" Alice replied shaking her hand. "And what's your…"Pikaka was talking to Derrick but immediately paused and began to sniff him rather suspiciously. "What are you doing?" Derrick asked with a rather rude tone present before she shot up with a rather shocked look in her red eyes.

The word that comes up next would change the views of Neko, Alice and Sora on Derrick…..forever.

* * *

Gunther?!

* * *

**WHY HELLO LOST CHILDREN OF FANFICTION! I, SPEEDRULERLIBERATION ! ok seriously i won't do that everytime i write this but i find it rather enjoyable. Anyways i am really enjoying writing this fic but i have stumbled onto a problem... 4 reviews... not complaining or anything but i can really use some creative feedback and criticism otherwise i will just continue writing the way i've always been writing... no stopping for breaks...anyways. **

**I just want to give a big shout out to OrangeTabby101 for all the continued support you have given me. I find it rather encouraging to continue writing in fanfiction.**

**ANYWAYS MERE LOST CHILDREN OF FANFICTION I MUST SIGN OFF RIGHT NOW...ok i can't sign off but you get the point!**


	10. Chapter 9: The Wind's Truth

( I Don't own BlazBlue. Just the OC's and organisations except the NOL and Sector Seven. )

( P.s Longest chapter ever written so far so enjoy. )

Chapter 9

Yamato felt like it was eons since he had eat, sleep or even drank coffee. Various files were piled at his table and papers were scattered all over the floor. His outfit looked worn and he had seen better days. Ever since the NOL shut down the project, Yamato had been trying to find our four escapees but all his efforts so far have been proven to be for naught in the view of his colleagues.

He leaned back on his chair and for a moment let his thoughts take over. He wondered about Relius and how he has been able to stay calm despite what happened and the chaos that followed. He had always envied Relius in almost everything in did. He was a brilliant scientist and the leading expert about the intricate workings of the human soul. He also knew about his wife and two kids… The way the all have the same blond hair as he did, how beautiful his wife and daughter were and how innocent his son can be.

Then there was Seifer who he did not know so well but his reputation inside the NOL have spoken volumes in his place. His work in the field of Alchemy is unparalleled and he was an expert practitioner of Ars Magus. His current research into Ars armagus and Grimloires is currently heavily funded by the NOL showing how much support he has behind him. Recently he heard that Seifer was requested to teach at the military academy in Torifune which is considered a rare thing especially for a scientist.

Yamato felt his frustrations bubble as he realised how much everyone heavily favoured Relius and Seifer. Both are regarded in the eyes of the NOL as the young blood while people like him are given the nickname old fry. In the short time they have been here they have have had achieved even more success as compared to his years of absolutely nothing. ( I refuse to be outdone by anyone! Especially by a couple of Nobodies like Relius and Seifer! ) Yamato furiously thought to himself as he does not want to be outdone by them.

Sitting upright back on his chair, he took the files and laid them on the table as he read them one by one. Soon, he stared at the bios of our runaways and he was shocked at how little information was is even on them. Most of the subjects they had were people they found on the streets or from the various orphanages scattered all around the hierarchical cities but these people were found under what the NOL has listed as unique.

The first one he had decided to read first was Nekomata or Neko for short. She was chosen as he has many traits similar to Jubei, one of the famed six heroes who saved the world from the black beast, yet has many human traits like most beastkin in this age. She was found at the border of Ibukido trying to sneak in. She has had some experiments done on her but she mostly attempted to escape the facility multiple times…He knew that she was trouble from the very beginning and it's not coming from his intense hatred of beastkin.

The next person he decided to read was the newest addition, Code Pink or Alice as she known by most of her cellmates. According to her file, she was "Volunteered" to be part of the experiment by an unknown group affiliated by the NOL. Her file also noted that she has a latent potential for magic which is considered rare and unheard of in this generation or age. Yamato also noted on how her appearance was the same of a person he had read in a book a long time ago however he couldn't put his finger on it.

After looking at those two files, he stared at the gigantic pile that was called a file for the one they call "Error". The first thing he noted was all the information about him was filled with nothing but question marks even on his name. He was surprised that he had no information at all yet apparently he was a prime test subject as all the various experiments performed such as the mind games and physical torture would kill a normal person. Hell one of these experiments was an attempt to kill him and he miraculously survived. He was also noted to actually do other people's experiments and all these experiments were supervised by none other than Relius Clover himself which intrigued him. The place he was found us also interesting as he was found by NOL officials when they were investigating a recently destroyed NOL building which had been confirmed that everyone near the building were killed.

He rubbed his tired eyes due to the sheer lack of sleep he had been giving to himself lately but he was determined to find them and he was willing to sacrifice anything. As he continued to read Code:Error's file, he accidentally knocked over the final file he was going to read and swore to himself on the inside. As he picked up the scattered sheets of paper he noticed a rather disturbing fact.

The name on the file was Derrick but it was filled with a large number of unknown variables and answers that in normal people's view can be considered strange in nature. Even if he did look like a normal human, the facts do not lie especially when they are this concrete in nature. Yamato then looked through the file and in his surprise, stumbled on to the real name of Derrick.

* * *

Gunther!?

( SHIT! ) That was the only thing he thought as he instantly froze as he heard that name again. Alice, Pikaka, Neko and Sora saw Derrick face show multiple emotions such as fear, horror and terror all at the same time. "Gunther? Derrick what is going on?" Neko asked with fear and hesistation "…I…I…" were the words that Derrick could say as he was finding it hard to form an answer due to how shell shocked he was.

"Gunther…is that really you meow? Do you remember me meow?" Pikaka asked but he could only look at her with an open mouth… no words actually coming out from it. It was just frozen there…stiff and he didn't even bother. ( Do I just accept this or is the best option right now is to straight up tell them the truth? ) Derrick thought to himself in pure desperation but that was taken away from him by what happened next.

* * *

Alice: Barkeep… Isn't the name Gunther the name that someone who comes from the wolf beastkins?

Pikaka: Why yes Alice…Yes it is.

Sora: What does that mean? Did his father and mother gave him that name and he hates it so much that he changed it to Derrick.

Derrick: Alice…everyone…please stop this…I can….

Alice: Barkeep-san…what does Derrick smell like to you.

Pikaka: He smells like the lust for blood and pure rage.

Alice: Derrick…are you a wolf beastkin?

* * *

At that very moment, Neko felt her heart freeze over like a blizzard had hit it in the face of that reveal. Derrick…one of her closest friends…is a person from the wolf beastkin tribes…a species of beastkin that is avoided and even hated by other beastkin due to the ferocity and straight up ruthlessness they are capable of displaying…and he was one of them…a honest, kind, easy to be with, likable and honourable person…She just couldn't accept it.

"Yes Alice…I won't deny it. I am one of them." Derrick admitted with his voice steady as he was not even trying to hide or deny it anymore. "Why didn't you tell us before?" Alice asked with her voice having hints of disappointment, hurt and sadness. "It wasn't necessary at the time…and I don't like talking about it." Derrick answered while turning his head away from the group to hide his shame.

"Gunther…where have you been all these years meow? Ever since you did 'that' the tribe has been looking for you." Pikaka said making everyone curious. "Barkeep-san… what do you mean by tribe?" Sora asked as he looked at Derrick with concerned and worried eyes. "You see…Since wolf beastkin have been generally shunned by society, they live amongst other wolf beastkin in the forests found in the various hierarchical cities." Pikaka answered while looking at Derrick even more concerned.

"It's none of your business Pikaka, beside you know what I did can be considered punishable." Derrick replied now with slight venom in his voice. "But still…to just run off the tribe like that…explain yourself." Pikaka said now equalling the venom in Derrick's voice. " I don't need to explain myself to anyone! Especially for something I was not responsible for !" Derrick answered back rather loudly. He was clearly becoming stressed and angry as his eyes began to become wolf-like in nature.

"Derrick!... Please calm yourself." Neko said with a trembling voice. Was she really this shaken about Derrick being a wolf beastkin… why did she feel like her heart would shatter at any moment right now. "I won't calm myself down…no…in fact I shouldn't be here at all!" Derrick angrily said with a slight growl in his voice as he stood from his seat and stormed off. Everyone just stayed where they were at frozen except pikaka who looked sad. "Gunther…can one of you go after him…I…I need to tend to the bar." Pikaka sadly said.

"Nekomata…please go to him right now." Alice said and even nudging her to do so. Neko just stood there emotionless…not knowing how to respond at all. "Oka-san…can you please go. Otou-san looked like he was in a lot of pain." Sora begged with his voice heavily concerned. Neko's mind then began to race, should she really go all her way for a wolf beastkin. That's when she suddenly remembered what Derrick had done for her yesterday when she couldn't face the fact that everyone in this town hated her…He accepted her for who she was and even comforted her when she needed it… ( OF COURSE HE'S WORTH THE EFFORT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!) She thought furiously and ran off leaving the rest to just stand there.

"Barkeep-san. What did Derrick do that caused him to be banished by his tribe?" Sora asked in curiosity. Pikaka was reluctant to talk about it as Alice could tell by her facial expressions. "Please Barkeep-san… we want to know so we can help Derrick when he needs it." Alice said trying to convince her. Pikaka took a deep breath through her sharp teeth that still terrified Sora and sat herself next to Sora and Alice. "Alright kids…I'll tell you. You see I used to go to Derrick's tribe and was regarded as a member there." Pikaka said as she began to recall that fateful day.

"Gunther was a fighter in his tribe and was regarded as one of the best. One day he entered a tournament against other wolf beastkin and actually won but suddenly he was declared to be cheating. As a result he received the ultimate punishment that a wolf beastkin could receive." Pikaka gave a slight pause and took a breath before she continued. "He was forced to go through the Lycanthropy ritual." Alice was wide mouthed while Sora looked curious but Pikaka just continued. "As a result he went crazy and killed multiple people in his tribe but finally stopped when he injured his childhood friend and he came to his senses…he disappeared straight away after that."

Alice's eyes widened like mad when she heard that Derrick had killed people before while Sora for some reason felt scared. Alice then began to worry as she realised that she had sent Neko after a killer. "So why did he kill those people?" Sora fearfully asked. "He killed those people as he was exposed to moonlight… usually wolf beastkin can walk in the night but when you have been lycaned the wolf beastkin's human body is merged with their wolf form causing an imbalance in their hormones and driving them crazy."

* * *

Both Alice and Sora looked at each other with worried eyes… Will Neko be alright especially since the moon is out right now as they stared at the half moon in the dark skies.

* * *

Neko had a strange feeling come in her as she walked the dark streets of the outskirts of Otsu. She had never explored this area while it was dark and felt fear come into her. She turned her head when she suddenly head something rustle amongst the trash and began to walk even slower. She came into a complete stop when she head a low growl and turned to where she heard it. "Why did you follow me?" the voice said sounding feral in nature, Alice decides to try talking to the voice.

* * *

Neko: Derrick….is that you?

Derrick: Do you know how dangerous I am right now!?

Neko: Derrick, maybe we can help you.

Derrick: Don't you understand! I need to stay away from you all right now otherwise your lives are in danger!

Neko: I'm not going back to the others without you Derrick and I don't care what you say!

Derrick: Nekomata please! I don't want to hurt you!

Neko: You are already hurting me Derrick so just come out already!

* * *

Neko waited anxiously for Derrick's reply, her feet were trembling and no other voice anywhere. Suddenly from behind she gets tackled down and she barely turns to see her assailant and she was shocked to the core. The person in front of her was Derrick but his features had changed drastically, all his teeth were sharp edged and his face shaped a bit more like a wolf's head. She also noticed a brown tail ominously waving around as Derrick spoke. "There. I've hurt you. Satisfied." His normal voice distorted with a wolf's.

"Please listen to me right now… I don't know what happened to you back in those days to make you like this but you know that this is wrong… So please stop." Neko's trembling voice said as she began to feel a wave of different emotions hit her. "Why are you so adamant? My kind has always hurt people. So why do you still insist in keeping me around?" Derrick asked as the tail waved around more. The moon's light shone past the dark streets and it illuminates Neko's face as she answered.

"It's because you're a precious friend of mine. It doesn't matter if you are one from the most feared beastkin you're Derrick!" Neko replied with some firmness in her voice. A brief moment of silence before Derrick slowly got off her to let her stand. " It's best if you forgot about me… I am a killer neko… I've harmed people before and I'm honestly scared that I would lose my sanity again and hurt someone I care for again." Derrick said with a trembling voice which sparked Neko's curiosity.

* * *

Neko: Hurt someone again?

Derrick: I had a childhood friend from the tribe I came from…he was my best buddy and actually helped me with my training.

Neko: What made you like this.

Derrick: The lycan ritual.

Neko: The Lycan ritual?

Derrick: You know of the legend of the werewolf? Well it's inspired by it. It basically forces a merger between our wolf forms with our human forms.

Neko: So you're basically half-human, half-wolf?

Derrick: Yes… after that I felt feral…like I wanted to kill…and just gave in.

Neko: Derrick…..

Derrick: When I came to I saw him just lying on the ground injured, my hands bloody and the whole tribe in chaos. I…I just ran.

* * *

Neko looked at Derrick with worried and sad eyes while he just stared at the ground with angst eyes. Neko couldn't understand what it would the situation have looked like but she knew that this was eating at him. He has been bearing this for god knows how long but she didn't care at all how long because to her what's important that her friends know that they are not alone.

"I won't run Derrick." Neko firmly said staring at him with serious yet gentle eyes. "I'll just hurt you if you stayed near me." Derrick replied staring at the ground. "I don't care how many times you hurt me or Alice or even Sora…We won't run away from you." Neko said again with more firmness but at the same time with a hint of gentleness. This made Derrick raise his head and she saw how his usual brown eyes have become more wolf-like in nature but yet maintained a human feel to it.

"Alright…I'll trust you… but I have to warn you now that from now on I won't be so nice about certain things anymore." Derrick said with his usual low-toned voice cheering up Neko. "Thank you…should I call you Gunther?" Neko asked as for a moment Derrick stood deep in thought before he answered, "I have discarded that name a long time ago…just Derrick's alright" and gave her a gentle smile that illuminated with the moon light.

* * *

At that moment both of their hearts raced. The slight tingles they felt before grew even stronger. What is it they feel… they will not know but the moonlight illuminates everything…

Even one's heart.

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! Alright, another chapter done and well i've been enjoying writing this so far! I've got a lot of ideas i want to put but you will just have to wait and see! Also i would like to let you know that i will try to post at least once a week. if i can't then expect it in a few days so don't worry. with that FAREWELL!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Wind's Home

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and Organisations except the NOL and Sector Seven)

(P.s I'm enjoying writing this! I 'm having fun)

Chapter 10 (The wind's home)

The moment Neko and Derrick entered the bar, Sora and Alice immediately tackled them to the ground. "You guys are alright!" Alice said which suggested that she was anxious about them. "Otou-san, Oka-san… are you alright?" Sora asked innocently making the both of them chuckle in happiness. "Yes we are Sora. I guess you all know what happened to me in the past." Derrick replied which shocked Alice and Sora and made them wonder why which just made him nod his head towards Pikaka.

"Nyahaha so you figured it out on your own." Pikaka said rather cheerfully "Anyways how's having a wolf's tail and ears back Derrick." Everyone got worried the moment she asked that question but strangely he laughed. "I have forgotten what it's like to sit with a tail and to hear this well again." Derrick said with nostalgia present in his voice. Sora looked at Derrick's tail with awe as he said. "Otou-san! You have a tail like Oka-san! Why didn't you show it before!" "They only come out if I expose myself to nightlight so sorry…though overtime with practice I should be able to make them come out with nightlight." Derrick said deep in thought.

What he didn't realise was that Sora was slowly reaching for his tail while the girls try to stifle their laughter as Derrick felt Sora's hand on his tail and immediately paled, he knew what was coming next and braced for impact. "GROWWWWWCHHHHHHH!" Derrick cried out with a mixture of his howl with a human ouch. "It's attached to me son….and be more gentle would you!" Derrick said as he rubbed his sore tail.

The girls laughed to their hearts content as Pikaka decides to make a comment. "Wow Derrick! I didn't know you still had it in you meow." Her tail waving in excitement which made Sora stare at it. The rest of the gang knew what was going to happen as Pikaka wondered why Sora was approaching her like a predator. In an instant, he dashed right behind her and grabbed her tail and yanked it hard. In her response, she grabbed one of the cheapest bottles she had and smacked it on his head with all the liquor in it.

The whole gang immediately ran to Sora as he rubbed his head in pure pain while tasting the liquor. "Barkeep-san! Why on earth would you do that!" Alice asked like any concerned sister. "Sorry….it was reflex…AND IT HURTS!" Pikaka said emphasising the hurt part. "You can't just yank any beastkin tail like that Sora! It's rude…" Alice scolded Sora which ignore due to the throbbing pain from that liquor bottle with some it sipping into his mouth. " WOW! What's with this drink! It tastes weird!" He exclaimed with disgust and surprise. "It's booze, don't you know meow." Pikaka replied but the rest of the gang helped explain that he has absolutely on experience about life… Ever.

"So let me get this straight. You found him at the place where you were at and he's basically a blank slate?" Pikaka asked which they all even Sora nodded in agreement. "Well I'm surprised you managed to teach him this much at least." She praised. "I still wanna learn a lot more about the world." Sora excitedly said making everyone laugh before he yawned.

"Oh boy little bro… it's way past your bedtime! We can sleep in one of the rooms for tonight right?" Alice asked with a slight hint of threat and it was directed to both Neko and Pikaka. "Uhh yeah…just for tonight though…This little bar can't fit all of you meow." Pikaka hastily replied making them all chuckle as she led them to the cellar… they only looked in wonder as they smelt booze which was especially harsh on Derrick who was getting used to being a beastkin again.

* * *

Neko: Derrick what's wrong.

Derrick: Sorry...i'm still getting used to my beastkin nose.

Neko: How long has it been since you ever been a beastkin?

Derrick: A few years max…enough to make me forget what beastkin usually have.

Neko: Like?

Derrick: You smell nice right now Neko.

Neko: ! *Blush* Flattery like that won't get you anything like that Derrick!

Derrick: *laugh* You sure can't take a compliment huh.

* * *

Alice and Sora felt the warmth being emitted from Derrick and it felt welcoming. "What does she smell like to you Derrick?" Alice asked making neko blush even more. "Catnip…sweet honey too." Derrick casually replied as Neko viciously tackled the wolf beastkin to the ground. " **I'm gonna kill you!**" Neko said with malice and excitement as the atmosphere for the rest of that night was rather light.

* * *

The next morning

* * *

If there was something that Derrick missed having as a beastkin was his acute sense of smell. As he slowly woke up he smelt fresh eggs being cooked from above and another being the wonderful honey catnip Neko used. He had to admit he was surprised that Neko of all people would risk that much for him… Why does even thinking about her make his heart tingle with joy. He shook his head furiously as he looked to see Neko beside him and smiled for a brief second before deciding to hit the showers.

A few minutes later, Neko is awakened by the sounds of the shower… she muttered to herself as she cursed how sensitive her ears can be at times before getting up and sitting down at a table Pikaka had provided for them temporarily. She turned to see Alice and Sora still sleeping and felt strange for doing so…it's as if she has gotten to like the idea of being a mother in name at least… (For some strange reason I like it when Sora calls me Oka-san and Derrick Otou-san )… she thought to herself as a year ago she would have never thought of stuff like this especially with humans and now she's basically a mother to two human who are just a few years younger than her.

Her mind then snapped back to Derrick. She felt her heart race as she remembered Derrick telling her he liked the catnip she decided to use. She shook her head furiously as the shower stopped and a figure emerged revealing to be Derrick with just his ripped pants on. She had to admit…he was incredibly ripped despite his rather lanky look as she observed that even his arms had some muscle in them. Derrick noticed how Neko was staring at his body and decided to tease her.

* * *

Derrick: Like what you see? *He proceeds to flex his muscles for dramatic effect*

Neko: *Blush* What are you talking about!

Derrick: Oh come on now… Don't think I haven't notice.

Neko: Ok yes I do like what I see.

Derrick: Want to see more?

Neko: Oh you just killed the mood there Derrick!

* * *

After saying that she delivers a devastating kick to his manhood making squirm as he supported himself on the table. "You…didn't…need…to do that!" Derrick exclaimed as he quickly squirmed back to the floor. Neko soon stormed off to the bathroom with a red face and tossed her clothes onto Derrick's face…driving his wolf beastkin hormones crazy.

This action woke up both Sora and Alice who were strangely hugging each other. "Morning nee-san." Sora said not even bothering to pay attention to Alice's flustered face. "M-M-Morning little bro." Alice stuttered as she tried to regain her composure. Sora then yawned in a manner similar to a cat almost like neko which amused Pikaka who came to check on the commotion. "Oh morning everyone! I finished making breakfast for everyone so come get it Meow!" Pikaka said.

As soon as everyone got ready and things got settled with Neko and Derrick, they all made their way to the table in which laid their breakfast… scrambled eggs and toast. Eating it rather hungrily they began to talk about their current situation. "Let's see here…" Neko began "We can't stay here at all because we don't want to trouble Barkeep-san but we can get jobs here so that's one down." Derrick and Alice nodded in agreement as Sora observed what he thought was an adult conversation.

"So where can we stay?" Derrick asked. "Honestly I don't know…before I used to sleep in the alleyways but now that there's more of us it's kind of a bad idea now." Neko replied sighing in the end. "And what about Sora?" Alice asked which made Derrick and Neko face her. "You will be taking care of her little miss!" Both of them said which shocked her genuinely… before it used to be a thing for her and Sora to call each other brother and sister but now Derrick and Neko have come to accept them as their children…she didn't want to cry at that moment…at least intentionally.

"Nee-san? Are you alright?" Sora asked as he noticed the slight stream of tears that Alice had. She quickly wiped them off as she smiled. "Yeah little bro! I'm just glad we have really become a family despite the obvious difference." Alice replied as they all agreed. People have thought it's impossible for beastkin and humans to be friends but now they are as close as a family…surpassing all speculations…and they didn't care how people looked at them at all. They were happy in each other's company and are going to stay like that for as long as they lived.

"We sure have huh…" Derrick mused to himself as everyone noticed his ears move on their own in a wave like motion. "Hmmm…you like the idea huh Derrick." Neko quickly teased as he snapped out of his funk to look at her with shocked eyes. "Of course I do! It's just…oh Whatever!" Derrick replied in a flustered manner. Everyone let out a hearty laugh as Derrick tried to shield his embarrassment with his hands, it was then Sora noticed something.

"Otou-san! Where's your tail!?" Sora exclaimed as everyone just notices that this tail was gone. "Oh my tail? I guess I need more time under the moon before my tail stays…though it's rather risky." Derrick replied while munching his toast as if was normal while the rest of the gang just stared at him before deciding to continue eating their breakfast uninterrupted.

* * *

After breakfast, Pikaka decided to lead them around the outskirts of Otsu. Since it was heavily forested they have to stay near each other and it didn't help that the snow was very thick due to the artificial ecosystem being too ineffective rendering Otsu a winter wonderland. If it wasn't for the fact that they were moving Sora would have played under the snow to his heart's content but he suppressed ever urge to do so.

"Barkeep-san! Are you sure we should be walking through this way!?" Alice asked in concern but Pikaka laughed it off as it were a childish question. "Don't worry! We are going to be alright! Just stay close" she answered back as Alice just sighed in worry. As they continued to walk Neko spotted something with her sharp eyes. "Look over there guys!" she said pointing to the silhouette at the distance. Though it was hard to see, one could tell it was a large building of sorts. "Ha! I think we finally found it!" Pikaka said as the group walked towards the direction Neko pointed.

When they finally reached to their destination the first thing they saw was how this building was roughly 5 stories high yet the forest was still even taller than it. The years have not been kind to it as most of the windows have been broken due to nature trying to reclaim its land but for some reason it still felt welcoming. "what is this place Barkeep-san." Alice asked amazed at what she is seeing. "I don't really know myself. When they constructed Otsu they made buildings like this for the workers to stay but once Otsu was finished they just abandoned them." Pikaka said absent minded while she observed the building. For some reason that even he couldn't explain, Sora walked inside.

"Hey little bro don't wonder off on us!" Alice worryingly as she chased after him for his safety. As soon as she entered however, her breath was taken away as the first thing she sees is literally a statue built was made of bronze which is unheard off nowadays and looked like it was styled like an angel. She gawked at it for a while before snapping back to reality when she sees Sora staring at the statue.

" Don't run off on us like that Sora…" Alice said worryingly getting his attention as he turned to her rather quickly. "Nee-san!... sorry but I really wanted to go inside…" Sora innocently said which made her sigh. As the others entered the bear witness to this statue and were rather impressed with the architecture. "Meow…For all my years exploring here I've never seen anything like this!" Pikaka said while adjusting her kaka hoodie due to the cold.

"I'm just impressed they could even build this inside something this old!" Derrick exclaimed as his voice echoed all around the building. "I can't agree with you more Derrick." Neko said in agreement as they all shook their heads to show that they were impressed. "Well! We better continue moving! Meow!" Pikaka said as everyone began to walk towards the entrance except Sora whose eyes were fixated by the statue. To the others it looked like an angel but for some reason the wings to him looked like…blades?

"Little Bro?! What's wrong?" Alice asked him who just looked at her with honest eyes. "Nee-san…can we stay here?" He asked which made all of them look at him like he was crazy or at least what they have come to understand anyways as his 'normal' way of doing stuff. "What do you mean little bro?" Alice softly asked after the shock wore off. "This place…I like it here…" Sora said which was to no surprise to Alice.

"Hey you guys! Why not we live here from now on!" Alice said which at first made them look at her weirdly. "It would be a good idea…Why not!" one would have thought Neko would say something like this but surprising it was Derrick! " *Sigh* well if Derrick agrees then I agree as well…I mean we are a family after all." Neko said which made Sora hug everyone as hard as possible. "THANK YOU EVERYONE!" he said as loud as he could as Pikaka watched the scene with a chuckle.

* * *

These are the peaceful moments that most people in this day or time wish off and they were experiencing every moment of it. Every step of the way.

Their smiles spoke more than words could ever say.

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST CHILDREN OF FANFICTION! Here's another chapter for you enjoyment! Even though this is my first time writing in Fanfiction this is a rather interesting experience. As a guy who read fanfiction writing one is also rather fun! and sharing it to others is also quite an experience! **

**So farewell untill we meet again in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 11: Sonata Of The Wind

( I Don't Own BlazBlue. Only The OC'S and Organisations in this fic except the NOL And Sector Seven)

(P.s I also do not own any other materials that may pop up in this chapter.)

Chapter 11

"Alright! We're going now!" Neko shouted from the ground floor as she and Derrick got ready to head for the bar. It has been at least 3 months since the four have decided to settle in Otsu, she and Derrick have managed to get part time work with Pikaka in the bar at night. While they worked, Alice and Sora would usually stay back and wait for them or explore the town.

"Ok, Take care Otou-san, Oka-san!" Sora shouted back from the top floor as Alice just mused to herself. "We will son, Take care of him Daughter." Derrick said using the echoes instead of Shouting. It was also during this time they bonded even closer and well… became something closer to an adopted family. "Of course dad! Now get going! Mom's leaving you!" Alice said excitedly as Derrick swore to himself before running after Neko, wagging his tail in the process making Sora laugh.

As they took off, Sora and Alice just looked at them with utter glee. After making sure they left, the two decided to explore more of the place they stayed. Despite being there for 3 months there were still places they haven't checked fully. They then decide to start with the third floor as it had many rooms which they haven't opened yet.

"This door's locked… Care to use some that hocus pocus that you got Nee-san." Sora asked as he tried on of the various room's doors. Smiling at this, Alice just blasted the door off its hinges with a strong wind. As they entered the room they are greeted by a 'duststorm' as Neko likes to call it which made them sneeze. "This room is just as unhygienic as the other rooms." Alice mutters as she swatted some of the dust off her shoulders.

They looked around meticulously, checking under and over like rats but in the end their search turns out fruitless. As they were leaving for one of the other rooms, Sora accidentally tripped on a crack from a broken floorboard and scraped his hand on the floor. "Ow". Sora's only words to describe the pain he felt which was nothing but like any good sister Alice reacts accordingly to the situation.

* * *

Alice: OH MY GOD LITTLE BRO! Are you alright!?

Sora: Yes I am nee-san, It's just a little scrape that's all.

**As Sora slowly stood up, he winces in pain which made Alice reach to check the injured hand.**

Alice :Oh god Sora, there's some blood here… we have to treat it.

Sora: It will be fine Nee-san. It just needs time to heal that's all.

Alice: Well you need to treat it in order for it to heal faster little bro.

Sora: ? Why would it heal faster ?

Alice: *sigh* Even I don't know why but it's a true fact ok. Just stay put here, I'll go get the bandage.

* * *

**SORA POV**

* * *

As Nee-san left the room to go get some of that umm… first aid I think, I decide to look at the scrape which made her worry and try touching it. It hurted but it was nothing compared to what I usually received from that place…that place. As the pain slowly subsided I began to recall vividly all the memories of those days in that place in my head.

Those days were pretty lonely for me, back then I would just hide away at a corner and watched everyone from a distance. I tried really hard to blend into the background as well…everyone was scary with their looks and the way they kept staring at me, it worked…too well I think. After a while, I tried talking to other people but I had become so transparent that I was literally not there. I had never felt so alone in my life… until…

"Little Bro! I got the bandage so come over here!" Nee-san said as her voice echoed throughout the empty hallways. I smiled to myself as I began to walk to where I heard her echo. Back then, there was something about her that caught my attention… and it was her pink hair. It struck me as an odd colour to be born with until I remembered how odd my own white hair with blond tips was.

She was the only person who actually tried talking to me. She was the one who introduced to me to Neko and Derrick, My beloved Oka-san and Otou-san, and helped formed the family we have now. She's was the one who saved me from my own transparency. Her name is Alice but…

* * *

**She's my one and only Nee-san.**

* * *

**ALICE POV**

* * *

As soon as I saw Sora, I immediately rushed to him and checked his injured hand again with haste. I sighed in relief as the scrape had not gotten worse while I was away. Why do I worry so much over a small scrape like this? If it was any other time I would think I have gone utterly crazy right about now, but then again this is my little bro I'm talking about here.

*sigh* Where do I even begin with this guy… When I first saw him in that place he was a literal blank slate. He wouldn't even have a normal conversation, let alone show me how he injured he was like he would right now. Every time I talked to him before he would look to the ground not even making face contact and shuffled from where he stood. He would often run behind me when someone new tried to talk with him.

Eventually he got used to me and hell for the first time was beginning the conversations. I then realised that the problem wasn't he didn't know how to converse… He was just too dam shy and uncomfortable with people he couldn't trust. So I helped worked his confidence a little bit and now he's even trying to start conversations with strangers though I do have to make sure he doesn't try talking to the wrong people.

* * *

**My little bro is growing up really fast with each passing day, but why do I have this feeling that there is still more that he needs to learn.**

* * *

After Alice finished applying the bandage, Sora clenched his fist slowly and gently. "it's not too tight, thanks Nee-san." Sora happily said as Alice kept the bandage in his pocket. "keep it. You won't know when we may need it again." Alice said as they continued walking slowly amongst the hallways.

As they continued to walk amongst the empty stretches called hallways, Sora felt his mind going blank for some reason. He knew it wasn't from injury or exhaustion… was this what they would often called boredom. "how much longer are we going to walk nee-san?" He aimlessly asked as Alice herself was beginning to feel the effects herself.

* * *

Alice: Yeah…we might have explored enough for today. Let's head back for now.

Sora: okay…*yawn* What is this feeling. It's killing me right now.

Alice: You mean you're bored.

Sora: What's being bored?

Alice: It's hard to explain but think of it as doing nothing.

Sora: Oh! So I'm bored right now!

Alice: *sigh* Geez little bro…..sometimes I wonder…

**Before she can even continue with her sentence, a loud static noise interrupted her.**

Alice: AH! What was that!?

Sora: It was so loud…*closing ears*

Alice: It came from this room, wanna find out with me little bro. *adjusts her goggles as she talked*

Sora: …Sure! I will for you Nee-san!

* * *

As Alice slowly extended her hand to open it, Sora held her shirt tightly not in fear but in anxiety. "Don't worry little bro. I'll be here." Alice reassured him as the door slowly opened by itself the moment she touched it. The loud static noise came out again spooking the into hugging each other.

After letting go, they walked into the room which was almost barren except for one thing, a stereo which laid right in the middle of the room. "Hmm… what is this?" Sora asking, his curiosity in full gear. "it's a stereo, and a pretty old one to boot." Alice answered as she looked at it intently and gave it a nick whack. They both looked at the stereo in shock as it suddenly came to life and a song was shown on its screen.

* * *

**BGM: EACH AND ALL ( LIVETUNE FEATURING RIN OIKAWA )**

* * *

As soon as those words appeared on the stereo, the room came to life as they hear a piano start playing from all around the room. Suddenly a woman's voice was heard spooked the both of them.

* * *

**Hikari wo oso rete**

**Jitto kokyuu wo sora ni magira wase teta**

**Sasayaki hodo no koe wo**

**Dare ka no kage no naka ni**

**Niji mase teta**

* * *

They then realize how silly it was for them to be spooked by what Alice called a song. Though it was a foreign language to them, they strangely understood it as they decided they wanted to listen to it properly. Alice then hits the playback button to listen to the song properly without worry.

* * *

**Fearing the light**

**Controlling my breath, so that it can diffuse into the sky**

**My voice, as soft as a whisper**

**Spread through**

**Someone's shadow**

* * *

**The warm fantasy ends**

**Along with**

**The setting sun**

* * *

**I sing to the scenery, which is turning red**

**Singing out what I really wanted to say**

**Unlike your voice, or someone else's voice**

**These are notes that only I can produce**

* * *

As the song continued to play Alice's mind began to race. She began to wonder why this song was being played to them right now. Even if the danger of being captured by the NOL has passed why is it she couldn't shake off her feelings of insecurity. Does this mean something else entirely different will come to haunt or even torture them. She then turns to Sora and her mind goes to him.

'Sora…why do they call you 'error'. Why did you try to hide yourself from everyone. Were you scared? Terrified? Or maybe it wasn't even all of the those… maybe it's your way of not letting yourself be hurt.' Alice thought to herself as she began to listen to the next set of lyrics.

* * *

**Because the dreams we have**

**And the things we wish for are slightly different**

**Sometimes, we would clash with a screeching sound**

**But don't block my ears**

**Don't mind it**

* * *

**Everyone believes**

**In the truth in their hearts**

**Even if that is not the whole story**

* * *

**The town that is turning red whispers to me**

**My voice is trembling, will I remain in fear and never convey it?**

**Even if I'm stained with blood, or a thorny road lies ahead**

**I will answer you, who is calling my name**

* * *

As it approached its climax, Alice's thoughts about Sora were finally cleared and she understood why she was so troubled in the first place. Sora wasn't trying to hide anything…he was already hidden from the world and never really given time to blossom. The person that is standing beside her is the result of Nekos, Derricks and most important of all hers nurture. They were what helped him be the person he was despite what he went through. He was always calling out for them.

Sora noticed his beloved sister's expression but chose not to comment about it. This song he was listening was making him experience so many new feelings. He felt sad but strangely happy at the same time. He felt like something in this song was related to what he's currently experiencing right now in his life but also felt that it was giving him hints to his future too. He was being spurned by multiple thoughts but his mind remained blank...

He was left confused as the final lyrics came,

* * *

**The fragments of emotions**

**Keep falling and piling up**

"**Please, let it reach you"**

**If all I do is wish earnestly**

**No one will hear my voice**

* * *

**I sing to the scenery, which is turning red**

**Singing with all my heart, even if I can't convey everything**

**It's not anyone else's, but my voice that is resounding**

**With the musical tones that arose deep in my heart**

**I will answer you, who is calling my name**

* * *

As the sounds of the piano slowly signified the end of the song, Alice turned to see Sora with tears in his eyes. "Little bro, you're crying." She softly said as Sora snapped out of it and wiped a single tear to look at it. "This is what it means to feel sad?" Sora sadly asked with confusion present in his voice. Alice suddenly feeling sad herself hugged him and placed his head on her shoulder. "Yes it is little bro, and it's alright to feel that way." She replied as Sora began to fight against his different emotions he felt.

* * *

Sora: Nee-san. Am I emotionless?

Alice: *surprised* why would you say that!?

Sora: When I see you guys around all I feel is just happiness and when I meet other people it's anger… does this mean I can't feel other emotions?

Alice: Aren't you experiencing another emotion now?

Sora: It's not that…I…I don't know if I'm even considered humane.

Alice: Sora… no one can tell you what is being human and what is not. But I can tell you one thing you are not emotionless.

Sora: Why…why do you say that?

Alice: Because Sora, you have grown so much over these few months. You're not the same person you were inside that place but now you've grown into someone that everyone can be proud of. You have nothing to be ashamed of or even question your humanity because to us, to Dad and Mom…you're the most human anybody can be.

* * *

Sora was shocked beyond belief. He, the most human… it was then he realised one of the lyrics of the song perfectly described his feelings right now.

* * *

**If all I do is wish earnestly**

**No one will hear my voice**

* * *

"So…I'm really human?" Sora asked as his voice hinted his internal struggle that he had kept hidden deep in the recess of his mind that even he did not realise was there. Alice didn't answer with words but a simple nod and Sora felt the tears come down like a waterfall. She couldn't help but also cry at the sight not because it was saddening but it was painful to see her beloved little bro in so much pain. Especially from a pain he never knew existed.

She hugged him tightly as the song repeated itself again and their tears muffled by the sounds of a strange kind of happiness. It was not the normal kind where you felt good but the feeling of sadness mixed in too, yet it made them smile in with tears…because only they will understand what these lyrics really reflect.

* * *

They reflect on what happened to them in the past…and what they can hope for in the future.

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST CHILDREN OF FANFICTION! How's everyone been doing. i know that most of you haven't really reached this point in the story but I don't care and i will continue writing. This is something really fun to do and i honestly enjoy it a lot. and sorry for the delay for the people who have been reading this. I just need a little R&R for a while and to recollect my thoughts.**

**I shall sign off now and please leave a review or if you enjoy this a like as well. FAREWELL!**


	13. Chapter 12: Dreams Of The Wind

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and the organisations listed in this fic except the NOL and Sector Seven )

(P.s New Chapter, Time to be bold)

Chapter 12

"BRR! It's too cold out right now!" Derrick Complained as he felt the chilly December wind hit his body. "That's why you need to wear more clothing Derrick." Neko just deadpanned as she wore thick pants instead of her skirt. The winter had reached all the hierarchical cities but thanks to the Artificial Ecosystem it was still rather warm inside but Otsu was a special case as Akitsu has to share their ecosystem between Ko and Otsu and higher priority was usually given to Ko thus leaving Otsu a winter wonderland at the winter times. However Sora did not care for the slightest of the cold weather as he and Alice just cheerfully played in the snow.

" This is so much fun Nee-san!" Sora shouted as he tossed a snowball at Alice in which she barely dodged. "It is but can you think fast!?" Alice shouted back as she tossed another snowball at his direction in which he dodged skilfully…by crashing to the ground. "Oh god, Sorry little bro!" Alice apologized as Neko and Derrick saw Sora's feet shaking at the snow as his entire upper body was trapped and Alice in a panicked state trying to pry him off.

"hehehe. Those two have sure gotten closer these months." Derrick mused to himself as Neko nodded her head in agreement. "They sure have… I honestly hope these days never end." Derrick smiled at that as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Of course they will last." He reassured Neko as she checked the time on her watch and immediately panicked. "OH GOD DERRICK WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR OUR SHIFT!" Derrick's eyes immediately widened and he shouted at Sora and Alice's direction.

"HEY SON! DAUGHTER! WE GOT TO GET GOING NOW! YOU TWO TAKE CARE NOW!" Derrick shouted as they both looked at his direction before Alice replied. "Sure Dad! And tell Barkeep-san we said Merry Christmas!" Neko smiled at that before grabbing Derrick's arm and dragging him along with her. "Now take care you two! And if I find a boy with you when I get back Daughter I will kick your ass!" Neko joked as Alice also jokingly replied. "Oh no what am I going to do about tonight!?" then proceeding to laugh along with Neko as she and Derrick got further away from the group.

As Alice turned to look at Sora, She notices he had disappeared. "Little bro!?" Alice asked in worry before she spotted him on top of a sturdy tree's branch. "What on earth are you doing up there!?" Alice asked in worry and anger. "I wanted to climb this tree and see more of Otsu." Sora innocently replied but Alice then spotted the Sex advice book on his hands. "You sure? Because I can see you still have that book on your hands." Sora flustered the moment she said that. "I'm busted aren't I Nee-san." Alice just nodded as Sora jumped from the branch and landed on the soft snow.

* * *

Sora: Say Nee-san I've got a question for you.

Alice: Sure Little bro, go ahead and say it.

Sora: What is a dream?

Alice: Hmm… I thought I explained what dreams are to you.

Sora: I know that dream but… I heard one time from a person that I don't have a dream.

Alice: Are you talking about a goal?

Sora: Yes nee-san.

* * *

Alice was a bit taken back by the question Sora asked. How was she going to explain what's a dream and the differences between a dream you have in your sleep and an actual goal. She took a deep breath before she began her explanation. "Well you see…a dream unlike the ones you have when you sleep, is something you set for yourself hoping to achieve it someday. It's something we all strive to achieve in our short lifetime here." Sora listened to her lecture intently as he began to immerse himself into the topic.

"So why do we need to have dreams Nee-san?" Sora questioned as she feared he would ask that. "well you see, without dreams we tend to lose our way in life…so dreams are like our guidance to the world." Alice said struggling to come up with the words in her head. She had to be very precise with Sora as he tends to ask some of the craziest questions to her like one time when he asked about her period and she responded by saying it was a time when her hormones are eating her flesh. Not the best explanation but to someone like Sora they would accept it wholeheartedly.

Sora began to think hard about what Alice said. 'To have a dream is to not lose one's way in life? So…I'm lost right now?' Sora thought to himself as Alice noticed how Sora's face was heavy in thought. "Is something in your mind right now little bro?" Alice asked in concern which made Sora snap from his train of thought. "Oh it's nothing…it's almost the end of the year huh nee-san." Sora said like he was an old man. Alice's mind then wondered about how they were going to spend the new year especially since it's was going to be their first time.

"Hehehe… I'm looking forward to it. Say isn't your birthday around the 28th this month?" Alice asked which shocked Sora genuinely. "How on earth did you find out about my birthday Nee-san?!" he asked with his mouth gawked open. "Oh, I just asked mom and she told me." Alice replied making Sora for the first time slap his head in disbelief. "Oka-san does love to talk." Sora casually replied as he walked to another direction which Alice followed.

* * *

It took them a while but they finally managed to reach where Sora wanted to go. It was a tree but there was something unique about it. The leaves were white for one thing and didn't wilt like the other barren trees around it and it was rather old as shown by its aging white trunk. Alice did some research on the tree and found out it was a special breed or mutation to be exact of the birch tree known as the Inochi no ki or tree of life. This was a special tree as only they knew about it. Not even Neko and Derrick were aware of its existence and they wanted to keep it that way.

"what is it about this tree that you like it so much little bro?" Alice asked as this was probably the 100th time they have been to this tree in just a single month. "I don't know why myself…but there is something about this tree that I like so much, I just can't put my finger on it." Sora answered illustrating his point by placing a finger on his head and thinking hard making Alice chuckle. "Well whatever it is, I don't mind this tree. In fact I like it a lot." She answered back making Sora look at her with a smile.

They spent some time under the tree, Alice reading a book she found inside their 'home' and Sora lazily sleeping under it. The winter air blew hard but they didn't mind it at all, in fact they found it rather refreshing. Alice having finished reading her book decides to look at Sora for a while as he slept. 'He sure looks happy right now.' Alice thought to herself as she noticed Sora sleeping with a smile on his face before deciding to wake him up. "Come on, Wake up sleepy head." She softly said as he slowly woke up.

* * *

Sora: Hmm…Nee-san?

Alice: Had a nice dream I suppose?

Sora: yeah I did.

Alice: what was it about?

Sora: Hmmm….i can't really remember.

Alice: But you just woke up!

Sora: I'm just kidding Nee-san.

Alice: ! Did you just try to do a joke?!

Sora: Umm…yes?

Alice: Oh Sora…That joke's incredibly lame!

Sora: Umm…Sorry?

Alice: You don't need to apologize for telling a bad joke little bro.

* * *

As Sora scratched his head in confusion, Alice smiled to herself. 'My, he's trying new stuff every day. I wonder what his dream was though.' Alice thought deeply before deciding to ask the question herself. "So what was the dream about, and no more lame jokes this time ok." Alice asked with a little seriousness present in her voice. Sora looked at her with gentle eyes before deciding to tell her his dream.

* * *

**Well, it started off with me in a dark space. I was all alone in there and was just walking. Then I remember seeing a girl there, as I got closer I saw she had the same white hair I did but she didn't have my blond tips. I tried chasing after her but it felt like I wasn't getting closer to her at all. So I continued to run after her for a while before stopping to catch my breath. Then the girl started walking towards me and for some reason she had a smile on her face and I was smiling with her. It was then I saw a blue light and it consumed me and when I came to you were waking me up Nee-san.**

* * *

Alice smiled at what he said, "That sounds sweet Sora." She complimented however he kept a monotone face. "Is something of the matter?" she asked in worry as he turned to her and asked his question from before. "Am I lost nee-san?" Sora asked and this puzzled her. "Umm you do know that we are just a few metres away from home right?" Alice answered but he shook his head furiously. "I'm not talking about that kind of lost nee-san. I meant to say am I lost in my way of life because well… I don't have a dream." Sora clarified his question as Alice finally understood before just looking at him with soft eyes.

"Oh little bro. You're not lost… you just haven't found it yet." Alice answered gently making Sora look at her with confusion. "I…I haven't found it yet?" Was his response as Alice decided to explain with something she read in a book before. "Well you do know about the multiple languages that this world of ours had before?" Sora nodded no as she continued. "Well…long ago before the black beast came, this world of ours spoke multiple languages or as we call them now Extinct languages. Many people could speak these languages with finesse and well when the black beast came most of these practitioners died in the carnage." Alice was about to continue her explanation before Sora interrupted her.

"What is an example of an Extinct language?" His curiosity in full gear as usual. Alice thought hard for a while before she struck gold. "Japanese. It's one of the rarest languages spoken by people and it's on the verge of being extinct…it's the language you can speak Sora." Alice said shocking Sora. "But what about the language we're using right now?" Sora asked again which Alice explained, "It's English yes…but it's a new kind of English. Not the old ways of English but a fusion of it." Sora scratched his head at these explanations before doing something that caught her off guard.

"_So you're saying that what I'm speaking right now is going to be an extinct language soon?"_ Sora spoke in Japanese catching Alice off guard before she tried replying with Japanese. "_Yes it is Sora."_ Were the only words she can muster as she didn't have much fluency with it before he smiled. "I see. But what does this have to do with my earlier question about I'm not lost?" Sora questioned with his head tilted to the side in curiosity. Alice recomposed herself as she braced herself for her explanation.

"Well…like extinct languages, Dreams are at first a mystery even to the most brilliant of people. But once we discover them we can't find it in ourselves to let it die out…even if it seems impossible." Alice explained as Sora listened intently before asking an important question. "What is your dream Nee-san?" Alice just stood in shocked and in thought. "Hmm….my dream huh." Now that she thought about it, there is one dream she hopes to be able to achieve one day.

"My dream…is to be able to get some of education someday…I don't know how and where but I would really love to learn more about this world that we live in now." Alice said giving a refreshing smile to Sora who took it warmly. "What about you? What's your dream?" Now came Sora's turn to think but he drew blanks. Alice noticed this and gave a friendly chuckle. "Don't worry about it, you may not find it now but someday along the road you will find that dream. You just need to keep on hoping and search for it."

"Hoping and searching…" Sora murmured to himself. "Then for now…I want to share your dream nee-san is that alright." Sora asked shocking Alice as she looked at him. "Of course you can but how about we make this a proper one." She answered as Sora looked at her with with a puzzled expression. Grabbing his hand, she dragged him from the tree and took him to the bar in which was dark. Suddenly the lights switched on as Neko, Derrick and Pikaka popped out from the bar to shout.

* * *

"HAPPY ADVANCED BIRTHDAY!"

* * *

Alice turned to see Sora clutching his heart in shock and surprise. "Were you shocked?" She asked as all he could muster was to shake his head. "You did this for me?" Sora asked as she nodded and brought him closer to the bar where what was placed on the table was a simple vanilla cake with just a candle sticking out of it. Sora looked at the cake with awe as the whole group then began to sing the happy birthday song as it approached night outside Otsu. The moment they finished an awkward silence filled the bar. "well…what are you waiting for. Make a wish Son." Derrick urged as Sora thought to himself as he closed his eyes to blow the candle.

'A wish huh…then….i wish for Me and my Nee-san's dream to come true and for these days to never end.' Was his thought as he blew his hardest on the candle till it actually came off the cake and stabbed a bottle of gin. Everyone sweatdropped at that moment as they all cheered a very awkward Yay except for Alice who had a smile on her face as he got ready to slice the cake. "Happy Birthday Sora, and may your wish come true."

* * *

While the happy times lasted for the gang, in a secluded area in the 6th hierarchichal city of Yabiko, Yamato was meeting with someone there as he stood across the table from another person who's face was obscured by the shadows. "I got a job for you." Yamato briefly said as the man gestured his hand for Yamato to say what it was. He then tossed two files to where the man sat as he picked them up. "I want you to help me find these two and bring them back alive. I'm trusting you with this job for I know your group's expertise." Yamoto said as the man opened the files revealing pictures of Sora and Alice.

* * *

The man did not say a word, all he did was just grin as he extended his hand for Yamato to shake in which he did.

* * *

"**We****'ll take it**"

* * *

**GREETINGS LOST SHEEP OF FANFICTION! As you can see i'm always the type to try new stuff and this is my first attempt at a cliffhanger. If you like it then i will try using this more often if not then i will still use it but not to a huge degree. Remember your feedback is important and if i don't recieve such feedback then i will continue on. I would also like to send a thanks to OrangeTabby101 for her continued support for this fic. and To those who are reading this fic as well. I shall sign off now so FAREWELL!**


	14. Chapter 13: End of Winds

( I do not own BlazBlue. Just the OC'S and the Organisations depicted in this FanFic except the NOL and Sector Seven. )

( P.s I am issuing a warning right now. Read this chapter at your own care, Scenes of violence and death are going to be shown so be prepared for that...also to anybody who has lost someone important on this date, I send my condolences to you. I have warned you so please exercise caution. )

Chapter 13

T'was the night before the new year, Everyone was getting ready for the new year all around the hierarchichal cities. The cheer rising in the air as the time slowly comes to midnight and even in a Hierarchical city like Otsu where even the criminals have decided to take a break for the New Year. However they do not notice from the distance even with the bright lights, fire…

In this fire…two people are trying to escape from their predicament. "NEE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Sora's voice echoed through the smoke filled hallways as he navigated past the flames. "I'm RIGHT HERE!" Alice shouted at the top of her lungs. Sora hearing this ran as fast as he can, his mind racing to just a few hours ago, when their home wasn't in flames and everybody was going to celebrate the New year.

* * *

**A FEW HOURS AGO…**

_**9.00pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

Derrick and Neko were standing in front of the entrance with their winter clothes, though the cold weather would have stopped them dead in their tracks, they were determined to get to the bar for the New Year celebration bash. "Ok kids, make sure you're both at the bar before 11 in order to celebrate the new years with everyone at the bar." Neko said with cheer in her voice as Sora and Alice nodded excitedly. "Oh come on Neko, Barkeep-san is waiting for us at the bar. We better head there now or she'll beat us with another beer bottle again." Derrick said as he suddenly shivered at the thought making his tail stick up.

"Oh don't be like that Derrick. She'll understand why we we're late, I mean we got two little muffins to take care of." Neko replied very motherly as Alice decided to tease. "Mom…I'm not a little kid anymore…that nickname is so embarrassing." She said pouting for added effect. Everyone had a good laugh before Neko looked at Derrick. "Okay Derrick, we're going now…See you later kids." Neko said as she gave Alice and Sora motherly pecks to their foreheads and left with Derrick to face the harsh winter.

After they left, Sora and Alice looked at the skylight in their home and saw how the multiple stars lit the usually gloomy skies of Otsu. Even mother nature was in full spirits for this most festive occasion. "So today is the last day of this year right Nee-san?" Sora asked with glee in his voice. "why yes little bro." Alice replied gently as she smiled at him. "And since the new year is coming up, we get to spend a lot more time with everyone so let's make your first New Year's Eve a special one." Alice continued as Sora actually began to give a large grin. "of course nee-san!". What they didn't know was that the happy times we're going to die out in a sea of flames.

* * *

_**10.00pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

Alice was happily checking through all her clothes as she wanted to look pretty for the New Year. Despite their rather poor conditions and clothing choices, she had to admit the variety of clothes never ceased to amaze her. She decided to not wear her goggles for this occasion and placed it gently on the metal box it came with. The intricate detailing of the box made it look like jewellery when in fact those goggles would cost just a few ten thousand platinum dollars if she wanted to sell them but the thought never crossed her mind as she truly treasures these goggles and wishes to pass them to Sora when he is ready.

' In just a few months he's become such a different person. One day when he becomes older, These goggles will belong to him and I do have to admit…he would look good with them.' Alice thought and mused as she twirled in her white dress with matching cardigan. She then hears Sora's voice echo through the hall. "Nee-san! I'm going to see the tree again. I'll meet you in an hour" she just chuckled and shouted, "You better! Otherwise someone won't get to have a taste of barkeep-san's roast beef!" when he heard this, his mouth drooled at the thought. "Yes maam!" as he ran full speed for the exit.

Sora took light steps in the snow as Alice could see from the distance. As she turned back to continue prettying herself up, Sora took his time reaching his favourite tree as all of his memories of this year came flowing right into him. They had been pretty eventful in such a short span of time that he could even write a whole book if he had the skill and wanted to. As all of the sad memories flowed into his conscious, the happy memories came along with them, Sora had a weird smile on his face as soon as he reached the tree. It was a combination of happiness, sadness, hopefulness and fear.

As Sora stared at the tree, a group of people observed from the shadows. They were waiting for just the right moment to spring their trap. Meanwhile Sora decided to sit down under the tree and close his eyes for a while. He let all of his troubles escape him slowly as he began to think. 'The New Year…has to be special. I'm going to make sure I get to do a lot of stuff with Nee-san, Otou-san, Oka-san, barkeep-san and everyone else in Otsu.' Was his thought as he happily mused to himself. Meanwhile in the distance, a plan was being spun in motion by those observing.

"Everything is proceeding according to plan right now sir, Your orders?" one of the men said through his radio ars. "Keep observing the boy, I've got something special planned for the girl." A gruff voice replied through the radio. "Yes sir, we will notify you of the boy's movements." The man replied back as the group nodded to confirm they understood their orders. Breaking their communication for the time being, The group noticed Sora making some movement in his spot.

Sora, having let all of his thought run right through him decided he had enough and wanted to head back to Alice. Looking at a pocket watch he managed to find in one of his escapades inside that building it read…

* * *

_**10.30pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

'I better get back to Nee-san now. It would take some time for me to get ready anyways.' Sora thought to himself as he stood up slowly on the white snow and slowly started moving. As he did, the group followed him from the shadows and he was oblivious to their presence. After managing to reach a point he can see his home, Sora decided to jog a little despite the heavy snow. He always had this strange feeling of wanting to run all the time, maybe it's in his DNA or it's just out of habit. It didn't matter in the end as he knows he loves running.

As he almost reached his home, the group spun into action. Emerging from the shadows like a blur, they tackle Sora to the ground and got ready some binding ars magus. Sora struggled heavily to get his assailants off him but it was futile as the moment he did more would take their place. They finally managed to subdue him in the end as they bound him on a tree and he continued to resist despite it.

* * *

Sora: LET ME GO!

Man 1: Unfortunately for you we can't do that.

Sora: WHAT DO YOU WANT ME FOR!?

Man 2: Someone is paying us top dollar to get you and the girl.

Sora: Girl?...YOU MEAN NEE-SAN!

Man 1: *radios his superior officer* Sir, we have captured target. Next orders?

Officer: Keep an eye on him, I'm dealing with the girl alone

Man 1: Yes sir, we'll keep in touch for any changes to the plan.

* * *

After hearing that, Sora intensified his resistance on his bindings. He wasn't going to let these creeps lay a finger on his Nee-san…not if he is still breathing. One of the men having had enough of his resistance gave Sora a resonating punch to his stomach that knocked the wind out of him and started making him lose consciousness. He fought to stay awake as he would not give up until he ensured his Nee-san's safety.

"WHO ARE YOU PEOPLE!? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH US!?" Sora asked with an intense voice as the men kept silent. They knew better not to spill secrets especially to those who you're main objective is to capture. "It would be in your best option to shut up kid." The man who punched him replied as he gave him another hard one at the same spot. Sora felt weaker and was now on the verge of passing out despite his best efforts to stay awake. Feeling the black come around his eyes, he lost consciousness.

* * *

_**11.01pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

Alice looked intensely at the clock on her bedroom, the moment it hit that time she began to worry. 'what's taking little bro so long? That tree's not too far from here so he should have been here now.' Alice thought with worry as she stared back at the snow. Suddenly she hears a violent noise as she sees her door torn off its hinges and a man where it was. He was wearing a long coat with a hood over his face disguising it along with the darkness.

"So you're the one they call Code:Pink?" The man said with a husky rough voice that she instantly knew was being disguised with a voice ars but what proved more shocking was his knowledge of that name. "How do you know who I am?!" She asked with a brave tone to hide her increasing fear. "It's just simple, we were contracted by the NOL." The man replied without hesitation as horror was now becoming visible on Alice's face. Was this the feeling that she had been experiencing all throughout their time away from the NOL.

"oh it's simple. We were given the information by someone from the NOL that's all." The man said making Alice panic. The NOL we're still chasing after them this entire time, she thought that they had given up on them but she was never proven wrong. "What are you going to do with me?" She asked calmly waiting for an answer. "Oh, it's simple. We will kill you." The man said slowly and calmly making Alice panic.

* * *

Alice: Wait….WHAT!?

The man: We were originally given the order to capture you guys but someone outbid him and we accept. In the end, it is money that makes this world go round and with money comes power and power come control.

Alice: That's…just not true! And what do you mean us?

The man: Oh…We we're also asked to capture the one called the Error But I have something planned for him however you are expendable.

Alice: ! Don't you dare lay a finger on my Little bro!

The man: Little brother? How amusing…you see him as a sibling. Such a shame indeed but alas this must be done in the end.

Alice: I will make sure Sora gets his life back again and not you or the NOL or anybody else stand in the way of that!

* * *

The moment she said that, she summoned a huge gale in the room and slammed him hard at a wall causing him to crash right through. He stood up unfazed and walked to her slowly as she then used the wind to create spears and tossed them at him in which he calmly dodged closing his distance to her. She then tried to use another gale but he abruptly punched her in the face making her stop as she collapsed to the ground in pain. "You bastard…" Alice cursed as the man lowered himself enough to see her face. "Such a shame that someone as beautiful as you will meet a cruel end like this…if he were here he would have loved to "taste" you before he killed you." The man said slowly making her shiver as she knew what he meant crystal clear.

Ignoring her, he pressed a radio transmitter and began talking to it, "Is everything in position?" the man said through the radio as the static echoed. "Yes Sir, everything is ready." His lackey replied from the radio as he continued, "Good…let's make this a New Year's Eve no one will ever forget" the man said with a calm tone. After breaking off communications he looked at Alice in the eyes and stared at them. "Your eyes…they look like a certain person I have read before in a book…but who cares, you're dead anyways." He said as he placed a palm on her head and used a sleep Ars on her. As she slowly feel to a sleep she might not wake up at all, her mind just went to one person

….S…o…..r.a….

* * *

_**11.30pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

**SORA POV**

As I began to start waking up, I feel the pain surge through my body as the attempts on me undoing the bindings on me began to catch up to me. My eyes slowly open to see the same two guys from before as they looked at me with this weird look in their eyes…I hate those eyes they gave me, they remind me of the guards and how they looked at me before as if I didn't exist and I was just a mere animal to them. "He's waking up." One of them said as he spoke right through one of those box things.

"Good, make sure we get him to the drop point. I will take care of the girl." The box thing talked back as I realise the girl they were talking about is Nee-san. I struggled to talk as I still felt a bit groggy, "What are you going to do with Nee-san?" I asked slowly in worry. "Oh, we are planning to kill her of course." The moment I heard that come out from one of the men my mind began to race. They we're going to kill Nee-san…No…No…NO!

I felt something inside rush like a wild stampede as I stood up and tackle one of them to the ground. This somehow broke the bindings placed on me as I began to punch him on the face repeatedly. Two for those punches to the stomach and the rest in pure rage, I began to see him draw blood from his face as I continued to punch on him before his buddy grabbed and held me facing the other guy. His buddy then pulls what appeared a knife, his bloody face twist in anger.

"Oh you think you're all hot stuff huh kid? Well how about this!" The man said as he actually lunged at me. I instinctively turned my body making him stab his buddy hearing him scream. I then pulled the knife of his friend's belt and stab his friend's neck in response. As they both collapse to the ground and I saw their blood coat the white snow with red. I then stare at my hands, my hands coated with blood and the knife in my hand. I drop the knife and stared at the dead bodies…horror slowly creeping up to me. I killed a person…oh god I killed Someone! It…it was in self-defence.

My mind didn't have enough time to process what happened as I then began to smell something in the air. It was foul and awful as I closed my nose to stop smelling it, It was then I notice smoke coming from a certain direction…Oh Shit Nee-san! I ran to the direction of the smoke leaving the bodies to rot and when I arrive I am greeted by the sight of fire.

Flames crawled all over our home devouring it whole. I notice a small gap that hasn't been touched by the fire yet and ran right through it. The inside was even more horrid as the statue I had gotten accustomed to seeing was literally melting in front of my eyes. I got out of the way as soon as a piece of the statue melted off and fell at the only entrance trapping me in this inferno. I was panicked like anything as I did the only thing I could do.

"NEE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!"

* * *

_**11.45pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

**ALICE POV**

"NEE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!" Those were the words I hear as I began to slowly wake up. I felt like I had been sleeping forever and slowly tried to move my body but then my hands were stuck. After managing to stand I observe to see my hands are bounded to a piece of piping in my room. It then struck into my mind that guy from before tied me up here as I then saw fire creep into the room. I struggled greatly as the bindings on my hands were tough despite just being rope. I then hear the voice again calling for me as I finally made sense who it was.

"NEE-SAN! I'M COMING FOR YOU!" Sora shouted from where I guessed was the second floor, I called back to him in desperation. "I'M RIGHT HERE IN MY ROOM!" I said with every fiber of my voice. "NEE-SAN! HOLD ON I'M COMING!" he shouted out as he I hear him run most probably in desperation. I knew I had to get out these bindings so I looked around the room feverishly for something to cut it with.

As the footsteps got closer, the fire crept up even more till it was about to reach me. I screamed in horror as Sora managed to bust down my door and stomped on the fire extinguishing it before it reached me but it didn't stop the inferno coming at us. "Are you alright Nee-san?!" he asked with a child-like innocence and fear in some weird merger. I just paused for a while before I answered. "Yes I am little bro." I reassured him as he noticed my bounded hands. "Then why are your hands tied to the pole!?" He asked in panic and I knew it was time to drop the act and face the facts. One of us is going to die in here and the only person who has to is going to be me.

"Look Sora…Go on without me!" I said as if it was an order and he immediately flinched in shock. "Leave you here? WHY!?" Little bro said or for better words shouted as he couldn't believe what his Nee-san was saying. " Listen to me Little bro… I can break out of these bindings and when I do I will meet with you downstairs." I lied as I know that any chance of me breaking out of these bindings are literally nothing as nothing was sharp enough to cut them.

"NO! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU HERE ALONE!" Little bro shouted as the flames approached the room and began to burn everything in sight. I know how much Sora cares for me but I don't want to be the cause of the both of us dying. "Please little bro…trust me on this." I reassured my lie as I saw his muscles loosen from their tension and he softened his eyes. "Alright nee-san, I trust you. But please come back alive." He told me as he ran off…those most probably being the last words I will ever get to say to him as I saw the flames approach my body.

It was then I notice one small flame actually heading for the pipe. Using my little finger movement I have, I managed to conjure a small wind that pushed the fire close enough to burn the rope off. Pulling the rope off my wrists and checking on them, I realise I might be able to escape after all as I went to grab my motorcycle goggles which were still in their metal box and it burned like a bitch. Ignoring the pain I ran for the direction that Little bro went as I realise I might be able to live through this.

Then all of my hopes got crushed by one sound.

* * *

_**11.50pm ( 31 December 2193 )**_

* * *

**BOOOMMM!**

A loud sound echoed through the building as Sora stopped in his tracks. The explosion flowed into his body like ice as he turned at the direction he was running at. 'Nee-san!' he immediately thought as he paused for a while trying to decide what to do. He wondered if he should just follow her order and she would be fine. It was then another explosion occurred that made Sora decide immediately as he ran back for Alice.

Alice, hearing the explosions made a madman dash for some sort of exit as she saw the flames creep up even faster as they devoured the air greedily. Then in the middle of an intersection she saw something that horrified her, a wall of flames blocking the only way to her freedom. She began to feel despair creep up to her as she realised she is really going to die right here. As she waited for the inevitable, She hears footsteps…and they were getting louder. "NEE-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU!?" The voice shouted as she knew who it was. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" She shouted back as she saw Sora running for her and breathing too heavily as the smoke began to get into his lungs. Seeing the wall of fire that separated him from Alice, he desperately called for her as the smoke was making it harder for him to talk.

* * *

Sora: *COUGH* NEE-SAN!

Alice: WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? WHY DID YOU COME BACK!?

Sora: I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!

**As he said that, he coughed violently as he held his mouth.**

Alice: SORA! YOU WON'T LAST LONG IF YOU STAY HERE! PLEASE GO NOW!

Sora: *Cough cough cough* NO I WON'T! NOT WITHOUT YOU!

* * *

She didn't know how to say it to him…she was going to die in here. She knew how devastated he would be but didn't know how much he would be affected. It was then she decided to at least tell him a few last words as another explosion occurred. "Hey Sora, listen to me alright." She said sadly but with a strange mixture of happiness as he looked at her confused.

" Don't ever forget about me alright, Just know that I will always be by your side…even if distance keeps us apart I will always be with you, no matter where you may be." She said as tears began to stream from her eyes making Sora worry. "Why are you telling me this Nee-san?" he asked as if he sensed something was off. "Don't ever forget…You just need to be strong for all of us…*sniff*that includes you alright…" she said as they both felt the heat come closer to the both of them.

Before he could say anything, a final explosion was heard and the hallway they stood instantly engulfed in flames consuming both him and Alice as the flames destroyed everything in its path. Shielding himself from the blast but leaving his right eye exposed to see Alice, the tip of the fire instantly touched it and burned him without mercy as he felt another force push him off directly to a window in the far end of the corridor... He only hear these last words before he smashes right through them.

"Forgive me Little bro… and be happy alright."

* * *

_**00.00am ( 1 January 2194 )**_

* * *

**Hey everyone, SpeedRulerLiberation here. No special greetings for now. the first arc is done... stay on reading as the scars of this event will carry heavy weight in the chapters to come. also i am giving a warning at this point forward this story has become a M rating story as you will all see scenes of violence...the kind of violence that will scar people in any way so read with caution. Do not worry for I will make sure there are some light hearted moments but expect more violence to come. **

**Also...Rest in Peace. My very first killed OC. Alice. Date of death: 1 January 2194. You will remain in everyone's hearts especially Sora's**


End file.
